Doodle Worthy
by Adorablethor
Summary: Emma Richardson is a quiet girl...well somewhat quiet girl. With a small crush on the amazing Spiderman. what happens when her life is turned upside down when she finds out about what her step-dad is hiding and who Spiderman really is. will she tell Peter Parker she knows, he's Spiderman or keep it a secret, a secret that might cost her, her life
1. Of Doodles and chewed up pencils

**Well help fanfiction world this is my second attempted on this fanfiction story and it will be better because I'm taking some advice from someone who reviewed…I forgot there username or whatever you call it but thanks ^_^. Well here is the story. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review this is just the first story I was thinking of turning it into a series. **

**I do not on Spiderman **

**Chapter One **

**Of Doodles and chewed up pencils**

Emma Richardson chewed on the end of her eraser while trying to pay attention to Miss. Samuel. Who has been rambling on and on about the Revolutionary war. Chew marks are covering Emma's pencil since she has an odd habit of biting it when she's scared or bored to death. Her blank sheet of paper that should be holding her notes is covered with little doodles of butterflies, hearts and a snake eating a rat; well that's what it looks like to her.

"Ms. Richardson" Miss. Samuel calls out with her old and dull voice. Emma looks up from her doodles the pencil still in her mouth "Will you stop chewing your pencil and pay attention" Emma takes the pencil out of her mouth and wipes it on her pants before putting it on top of her notebook. "Better" Miss. Samuel says before going back to teaching. Emma ignores the sniggers from her classmates and closes her notebook not really wanting to take notes. She looks up at the clock to see she only has 15 minutes of History left to go.

Emma starts to shake her leg another bad habit of hers. She looks at the clock, then back at the teacher, the clock, the teacher, the clock. Emma then raises her hand. It takes a couple of minutes before Miss. Samuel notices. "Do you have a question" Miss. Samuel asks.

"_Why would I be raising my hand if I didn't" _Emma thinks to herself. "Yes, can I go to the bathroom" The teacher looks at the clock.

"You may" she says. Emma gets up and walks over to the door "But don't forget the hall pass" some of the students laugh at Emma's forgetfulness. Emma stops, her hand freezing midway from the door handle and turns around walking slowly back to the teacher's desk, snatches the blue hall pass. She then turns around walking back to the door, rolling her eyes. Emma opens the door and steps out of the classroom swiping her brown bangs from her face with her hand. She looks both ways to see nobody and takes the way to the bathroom.

Emma twirls the hall pass in her right hand not paying attention. Emma turns a corner, running (literally) into someone and that someone happened to be Peter Parker. Emma didn't really know Peter except for being partners in Gym but they didn't really talk after that and that was freshman year. Emma used to like Peter, like, like him. But that was in freshman year. She soon moved on from that crush but still see's Peter has a good friend…..if she ever talks to him again. Emma looks down at the ground to see's all of Peter's stuff.

"Crap" Emma mutters bending down helping Peter. "Sorry, I should have been paying attention" after gathering up all of his stuff they both stand up. Emma hands Peter the material she collected.

"No, it's fine" Peter says. Peter finally takes a good look at the girl who ran into him. Straight, brown hair with bangs that framed her face and green eyes "Emma, right?" Peter asks hoping to get the name right. Emma nods her head, pulling the hem of her shirt.

"Wow you remembered" Emma says with a smirk "We haven't really talked since, like freshman year"

"Really" Peter asks scratching the back of his head "That was two years ago"

"At least your good at math" Emma says trying to crack a joke. Her eyes widen "Crap, I need to get back to class before Miss. Samuels decides to mark me absence"

"Yeah, I should get back to class too" Peter says "Talk to you later, Emma" Peter says walking past Emma. Emma looks over her shoulder not getting a chance to ask Peter why he was not in class….and why he was limping. Emma tilted her head watching Peter limp away. Emma shakes her head and heads back to class forgetting to head to the bathroom.

"Well, look whose back" Miss Samuel says has Emma steps into the classroom

"Sorry, ran into someone" Emma says giving the pass back to Miss. Samuel who didn't seem to believe Emma. Emma walks back to her desk, the bell soon ringing after Emma sat down. Emma smiles and grabs her brown, shoulder bag with the word peace on it. She also grabbed her chewed up pencil and doodle book (she liked to call it) before heading off to lunch.

Before Emma goes to the lunch room, she stops at her locker deciding to put her bag away (except her notebook, which she loves to doodle in at lunch) and to grab her sack lunch. Emma fails a couple of times at opening her locker. Her green eyes fill up with rage and anger as she tries to open her locker. She never really had patience, that's why she hates amusement parks; sure they're fun but the lines are horrible. Emma drops her bag next to her feet before trying to open her locker again, this time she is successful. Emma sighs, grabs her bag and stuffs it into her locker.

"Ya, Emma" A prissy voice calls out. Emma takes a deep breath before turning around coming face to face with Jessica, Emma's ex best friend before she went all Barbie on Emma in sophomore year and well gossiped behind her back.

"What do you want Jessica?" Emma asks shutting her locker, hugging her Doodle book close her to stomach.

"I just wanted to talk to my best friend" Jessica says pushing her black hair behind her ear with a fake smile on her face. Emma smirks looking at the two other girls behind Jessica.

"Oh you don't remember Jessica?" Emma begins "We aren't best friends anymore" Emma pauses and pretends to think "Since you decided to spread rumors behind my back, do you remember"

"Those weren't rumors. There called facts" Jessica states the creepy grin never leaving her face.

"So, apparently me kissing your boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend is true" Emma asks "I must have been drunk when that happen, but I don't drink so that can't be what happened, could it"

"You little sarcastic-"Jessica begins stepping closer to Emma. Emma steps around Jessica.

"Yeah, I already know what you're going to say, so I'm just gonna leave" Emma says pointing to the lunch room. She turns around only for Jessica to snatch her Doodle book away from her. Emma turns around, glaring. Jessica laughs opening the notebook the two other girls look at the notebook too.

"Wow, Emma I never knew" Amy, the brown, curly hair girl standing on Jessica's right begins. Amy looks up at Emma "You're a horrible drawer" the three burst out laughing. Emma shrugs.

"Well, tell me something I don't know" Emma says trying to snatch the notebook back "I don't have to be good at drawer to draw" Emma pauses "or to doodle" Jessica puts her hand up. Turning to the last page, again laughing.

"Looks like someone as a crush on Spiderman" Jessica says showing the two pages full of drawing of Spiderman. Emma's face turns red has she glares at Jessica.

"I don't have a crush on any one, he's just fun to draw" Emma says.

"Yeah right" Jessica says throwing Emma's Doodle book back to Emma. She barley catches it watching the three walk away.

"Thanks" Emma sarcastically says.

"Ya"

Emma turns around to see Peter skateboarding over to her. He stops right in front of Emma, flipping his board up. "I saw what happened"

"Cool" Emma says closing her Doodle book.

"So you have a crush on Spiderman"

Emma's eyes widen a blush forming on her face. She looks over at Peter who has a smirk on his face. "Whip that smirk off, I do not have a crush on Spiderman I don't even know what he looks like. That doesn't matter because looks shouldn't count but I also don't know him. I only know he likes red and blue, I think because he wears that color all the time…..and I'm rambling, sorry" Emma looks over at Peter who was still smirking "Didn't I tell you to whip that smirk of your face" Emma asks.

"I don't know, I was caught up with you rambling" Peter says. Emma sarcastically laughs.

"Your Funny, did you know that" Emma asks sarcastically

"Yes" Peter says "So what was up with those three girls?" he asks.

"Nothing" Emma says

"Didn't look like nothing" Peter tells Emma.

"Well enough talk about that, I think I'm gonna go eat…..Crap" Emma says walking back to her locker, opening it "I forgot my lunch" she takes out a brown sack and a can of pink lemonade. She turns around to see Peter still standing there, rocking back and forth on his feet. Emma stares at him.

"I'm gonna go" Peter says after a long awkward pause.

"You do that" Emma says trying not to laugh.

"Bye" Peter says dropping his skate board and skating off.

"That's one weird kid" Emma whispers a smile on her face. She walks to the lunch room, sits by the window where she sits every day. She puts her food away, opens her lemonade and doodle book.

Another Doodle of Spider man soon makes his way onto a page.

**Here is the remake of chapter one, hope you like. This time I checked and rechecked my grammar and spelling and anything that could be wrong with it. but if you do find something wrong then tell me or if you like this chapter then. **

**REVIEW **


	2. Of Orange fur Cat

**I would like to thank anyone who reviewed or put this story to their favorite list or alert list. So here is Chapter two hope you like and don't forget to review. **

**Chapter Two **

**Of Orange fur Cat's and Train rides**

Emma stood at the bus stop waiting. She looks down at her watch and sighs. She starts taping her foot on the ground her hands making their way into her pockets. A cold breeze wipes Emma's brown hair out of her face. Her grip around her doodle book becomes tighter. Emma pulls her bag over her shoulder for the fifth time. '_I'm going to be late...again' _Emma thinks to herself. She looks down at her watch then both ways on the street. Cars pass by, but no bus.

"Damn" Emma says and starts walking. The bus probably came early today, which it never did and Emma always arrives at the bus station late because of that. Emma takes the stairs down to the underground train station passing people. Almost getting knocked down twice...in a row. Emma pays for her ticket, using the money that she was supposed to use for dinner tonight and makes her way to the train. Emma quickly gets on to find no seats. She grabs onto a railing and waits.

The train doesn't leave for another couple of more minutes making Emma anxious. She looks around at everybody else on the train. A business guy on the phone holding onto his lap top. Emma looks at the person sitting behind her a young man listening to his music, not paying attention to anything. A girl knocks into Emma, making Emma drop her Doodle book. She glares at the girl before picking the book up but the train starts making Emma fall once more.

'_Killing bad' _Emma thinks to herself standing up, hoping no one tries to talk to her because she might punch them in the face. Emma looks down at her watch to see it was a quarter after four. "Freak" Emma says out loud, probably a little too loud. A couple of people look at her some with glares. '_New Yorkers are so...nice" _Emma thinks sarcastically. Soon the train stops. Emma sighs, this time from relief.

Emma quickly gets off the train not really caring how many glares she got from running into people or how many people flipped her off. She was late for work, for the third time. Emma runs up the stairs not getting knocked over once. Emma quickly takes a turn and stops running to catch her breath. She zips open her bag and places her Doodle book in it before she starts walking again.

Emma soon reaches her destination. The animal shelter, she used to volunteer there when she was fifteen until she got a job around a year ago. Emma quickly walks in the smell of animals catching her nose. It used to make her sick, but after around two weeks she got used to it.

"Your late" the black hair girl with glasses on the other side of the counter says "again" she adds on.

"I know Shana" Emma says walking behind the counter putting her bag underneath a seat. She take off her jacket pulling on a pink, baggy shirt "When are they going to change the colors on these shirts" Emma asks. She always hated the color pink.

"When you change the cat litter" Shana jokes.

"Nice" Emma says "Have you seen my mom" Emma asks. Emma pulls her brown hair into a high ponytail.

"No, I think she went home early"

"Okay" Emma says walking inside the cat room. Rows and rows on the wall are cages, meows fill the room. Emma smiles a weak smile. She hated seeing the animals like this, in cages but at the same time she loved to pet them and make them fill loved. That's probably why she took the job in the first place. Emma locks the door not wanting anybody to come in while she was cleaning. She walks over to the first cage an orange tabby was laying down. When he sees Emma. The cat gets up and starts meow. Emma smile, pulls on the gloves and opens the cage she takes the cat out and pets the orange fur before placing the cat on the ground. Soon Emma was done cleaning the cages. Sweat drips from her forehead.

Emma pulls off the gloves and washes her hands. She unlocks the door and walks out of the room. "Record time" Shana says looking up at the clock that read 5:45. Emma smirks.

"I thought you stopped timing me?" Emma asks.

"I get bored" Shana says with a shrug "So I see you've been doodling Spiderman more" Emma looks up to see Shana looking through her doodle book. Emma walks over and snatches it away.

"I told you not to look through that" Emma says. She wasn't mad. She couldn't get mad at Shana for some odd reason.

"So you do have a crush on Spiderman still" Shana says "I thought you got over that"

"I thought I did too" Emma says putting the Doodle book back into her bag. "What else needs cleaning?"

"The dog kennels and the reptiles" Shana says "The cats and dogs also need feeding"

"Anything else" Emma asks sarcastically.

"They also need fresh water, probably" Shana tells Emma.

"Lovely" Emma says "Has there been anybody who wanted to adopt a pet lately" Emma asks.

"A couple of people, but not that many" Shana says.

"Okay" Emma puts on a new pair of gloves getting back to work.

Three hours later Emma takes off her fourth pair of gloves and the pink shirt and pants she's been wearing over her clothe. Emma washes her hands. Shana pulls out Emma's bag and hands it to her. "I hope you know you missed the last bus and the next train won't be here for another hour" Shana pauses "and it's nine, so you won't get home until eleven...probably"

"Unless I walk" Emma says "I don't feel like waiting any longer today...or get flipped off again"

"I hope you're kidding" Shana says "walking home at night in New York, you must be crazy"

"I've walked home before, and don't worry if anybody tries anything I'll just scare them off" Emma says opening the door.

"Or your Spidey will save you"

"Gosh, you made me sound like a damsel or something" Emma says "Which I'm not I can take care of myself"

"I know you can" Shana says "But be careful I don't want to go to your funeral any time soon"

"I promise" Emma says walking out of the building. Fresh air strikes her face making shivers run down Emma's spine. You couldn't see the stars from where Emma was standing because of all the skyscrapers and clouds in the sky and pollution. Emma pulls her bag onto her shoulder a little more. Even if she didn't admit it she is scared of walking home alone but she was tired and still needed to do her homework. She could save it for tomorrow morning but she likes to get things done or she'll just worry about it all night.

Emma takes a left and starts the long journey home.

**Sorry there isn't any Spiderman (or Peter Parker in this chapter) is was more of a filler than anything else. but in the next chapter there will be. I promise. **

**REVIEW **


	3. Of Red Light and Spider Webs

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed ****soaringphoenix86****, ****Arinlianette****, ****mochagirl62****, ****szynka2496****, ****Pwny**** Thank you ^_^. and I checked this Chapter for spelling errors, messed up grammar and everything like that about five time (I'm not kidding) but if I did miss anything. I probably have then please tell me.**

**Chapter Three**

**Of Red Lights and Spider Webs **

New York City isn't really a place where you would like to be walking alone at night or anything in that matter. But Emma Richardson seemed pretty ken on getting home. Emma stops at a stop light, looking down at her watch her stomach growls. Emma looks behind her making sure nobody was following her. "_I need pepper spray or something that I can defend myself with" _Emma thinks to herself almost jumping out of her skin has someone passes her. The red light soon turns green. Emma walks across the street, faster than normal. Emma never really like crossing the street. Fear of getting ran over so she usually walks quickly across any street.

Emma safety gets across to the other side and turns right. Her mind soon wondering to other things. Her doodle book consists of many drawings, mostly doodles. Emma loved to draw so everything she sees, she likes to picture has a drawing. Emma looks down at the ground. Tiredness soon starts to take over. "_Maybe I'll just do my homework tomorrow"_ Emma's stomach growls "_and when I get home, just eat then sleep". _A noise scares Emma. She looks behind her to see nobody. Emma takes a deep breath before she continues walking home.

There's only a couple of street's Emma has to cross to get to her home. She already crossed one so she only needed to cross about three more to get there. Emma lived with her mom and step dad in an apartment building. Emma never really liked the apartment building it scared her half to death most of the time and her neighbors. Wow, there a piece of art. Note the sarcasm. Emma stops at another stop light, waiting. Cars pass by. Emma starts to count them. 1, 2, 3, 4. She soon grows bored of counting.

Emma looks behind her again to see nobody is behind her. You know how sometimes you get that sense of someone is watching you or something like that. Emma sometimes gets that feeling of someone is going to kidnap her (It's probably because of all the criminal shows she watches) Sure she could probably kick the ass of her attacker because she takes Karate but she never been in any situation where she had too. Soon the red light turns to green. The cars stop. Emma takes this has her chance to cross the road since the green signal was on the sign.

Emma starts to cross the street. Note, Emma isn't really the klutz's but when she trips or knocks into something it's like hell froze over because that rarely happens. Emma stumbles over her feet falling right, smack in the middle of the street. cussing for a couple of minutes she stands up assuming the light is still red since she isn't dead yet from getting ran over. A couple of car's honk alerting Emma. She was about to start walking again when she looks up to see a car, moving very fast towards her. Not even seeing the light was green.

The dude just runs right through a red light.

Emma closes her eyes. Sure it would be a smart thing to move but Emma couldn't seem to pick up her feet it was like her brain stopped working soon it probably will. But something impacts with Emma. It wasn't the car because it didn't feel metal or hard, but soft. Emma snaps open her eyes to see she wasn't anywhere near the ground. Her eyes widen has she holds onto the person's neck tighter. Her leg's wrapping around his waist. Emma buries her head into the neck of the guy. "_Wait...who...HOLY CRAP" _Emma thinks opening her eyes to see spots of red and blue. _"IT'S SPIDERMAN!" _a blush forms on Emma's cheeks when she notices how tight she was holding onto him. Emma shuts her eyes again hoping to be on the ground soon. Emma hates heights. She's terrified of heights and it didn't matter if Spiderman was the one she was holding onto because she's freaking terrified of heights.

"Maybe next time you should move out of the way of the car" A voice rings through Emma's head. It was probably Spiderman. "I mean I'm pretty sure you're strong, but I think a car will turn you into a pancake" Spiderman smirks. Emma would have responded but it seemed like her whole body was paralyzed. First almost getting ran over by a car then being this close to Spiderman. Emma swore she could have a heart attack any moment now.

Soon the swinging stops as Spiderman lands onto a building. Emma let's go and her feet drop to the ground. Her eyes still closed. "Where on a building now, I think it's safe to open your eyes"

"Give me a minute" Emma says her voice shaking. She opens her eyes to see the face of Spiderman, well the mask. "You're Spiderman" Emma quickly says.

Spiderman shrugs his shoulders "Last time I checked" he says. Emma smiles.

"Smart ass" Emma says she walks over to the edge of the building and quickly looking down to see it was a very, very long way down. Emma rapidly looks away pulling her bag to her chest having something to hug. "Um, well thank you for um saving my life" Emma says rocking back and forth on her feet walking slowly away from the edge.

"Scared of height" Spiderman asks.

"No..." Emma says looking up "Okay yes" She changes "Never liked them, and never will" sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Well it looks like I have to go" Spiderman says.

"Um Spiderman" Emma sounded awkward saying that. Spiderman stops and turns around "I'm kind of nowhere near my house" Emma says.

"Do you want a lift" Spiderman asks.

"No, no, no" Emma says "I'll just catch a bus or something" Emma lies. She didn't have money and it will probably take her two hours to get home.

"Are you sure" Spiderman asks once again. Spiderman Aka Peter Parker knew it wasn't safe to walk alone at night in New York. he had saved a lot of people from either getting stabbed or shot because they decided to walk home alone at night.

"No, I'm fine" Emma says placing her bag on her shoulder again "I can walk home"

"I can't let you do that" Peter says "I'll walk you home"

"Are you sure about that, I mean your Spiderman and you probably need to follow those sirens" Emma stutter. Her superhero crush wants to walk her home. Maybe she did get hit by a car and was in a deep, deep coma. That probably explains everything that's going on right know.

"I can let the police handle that one" Peter says. Sure he doesn't really know Emma he just ran into her today but he took the responsibility of looking after everyone and if he found out that Emma got hurt or worse when he could have just taken her home safely he wouldn't know what he would do.

"I can take care of myself" Emma says

"I can follow you" Peter says before he could think it through.

"Like stalking" Emma asks.

"No, I wouldn't call it that" Peter thinks for a minute "I would call it watching from a distance"

"That's still a little creepy" Emma tells him.

"I know" Peter says "Forget that I said that"

"But I should start walking" Emma says turning around "If I want to get home before one and my mom is probably worrying about me" Emma eyes widen and she takes out her phone. _Why am I stupid sometimes, I could have done this at the animal shelter" _Emma thinks to herself.

"Well Spiderman, how about this. I could call my step-dad to pick me up" Emma says "What I should have done before I started to walk in New York at night" she adds on "And you can go back to saving the day or night. Whatever you like to call it"

Peter doesn't question the stepdad part. He doesn't even know her name, well Spiderman doesn't. "Let me just get your name" Peter asks.

"Okay" Emma says. Did Spiderman really want to know her name? He'll probably forget it after tonight anyways so what's the harm "It's Emma" Emma says. "And I'm guessing your name is Spiderman...well superhero name" she says.

"Yep" Peter says "Let me walk you down the stairs at least"

"A gently man" Emma says with a smile "I haven't seen one of those in a while"

"I heard there extinct" Peter adds on.

"That's sad" Emma comment with a smile. "Well I wouldn't want to keep you any longer than this" _'Yes I do' _Emma silently adds on to herself. The walk down the 25 story building was quiet but nice. Soon they get to the door of the building. "It's kind of weird seeing you walk" Emma says without thinkong "No offence" she quickly adds on.

"Honestly" Peter begins "I have no idea how to answer that anyways"

"Well, I should call my step dad now" Emma says opening her phone "I'll see you on the news" Emma says "because you save people and stuff and your what the news talks about all the time anyways"

"I hope you know your rambling" Peter says.

"I ramble a lot" Emma says. More sirens are heard.

"Well, that's my cue" Peter says "be careful"

Emma watches has Spiderman swings from building to building with his string of web stuff. Emma puts the phone to her ear.

"I need you to pick me up" Emma says.

Around thirty minutes later a car drives up to Emma. Emma smiles her eyes almost half shut she walks up to the car and gets in. A man around his late forties with black hair and green eyes is sitting in the driver's seat.

"Yeah Emma"

"Yeah, John" Emma says and yawns at the end.

"If I may ask, how did you get all the way over here" John asks starting the car up and starts to drive. Emma leans her head against the cold window.

"I decided to take a walk" Emma lies, her eyes soon closing falling into a deep sleep


	4. Of Seat Belts and Peter Parker

**Hello fanfiction readers and writers I would like to thank everyone who's reading and reviewing this story. If I misspelled anything I'm sorry that's due to me laying on my finger so I am using only nine fingers and sometimes my injured finger but that one hurts like crap. But I'm only writing this chapter because I'm excited about it and needed to write so REVIEW and enjoy. **

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**Of Seat Belts and Peter Parker **

"Emma, wake up." John says nudging Emma's shoulder. Emma slowly opens her eyes turning her head so she could see John. "We're home" John says. Emma nods her head and lifts her head off the window a small yawn escaping her mouth has she rubs her eyes. "You seem pretty tired; do you want me to carry you in?" John asks taking off his seat belt.

"No, no." Emma mumbles "I'm fine" she opens the door and was about to get out.

"Um, Emma." John begins. Emma stops and looks at John "It would probably help if you take of your seat belt first." John tells Emma trying not to laugh. Emma glares at him and slowly takes off her seat belt. Emma couldn't really think straight, since it was a little after midnight and everything that happened today crashed down on her making her super tired. Emma sighs.

"Carry me." Emma says holding out her arms. John laughs at his daughter-in-law and steps out of the car proceeding to walk towards her door. When John got there he picks Emma up and closes the door forgetting to grab her bag. Emma's a tiny girl, around 5'5 and isn't that heavy so John didn't really have any trouble with carrying her. Emma's head drops onto John's shoulder her eyes closing.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't take a walk at night." John suggests.

"I'll think about it." Emma once again mumbles making John chuckle. John walks up to the door and opens it quickly shutting it and walking up to Emma's room. He opens the door to a small room. A window opposite from the door, white plain walls except for the drawings Emma decided to draw on them. For instance the drawing on the wall by the window of a dragon on top of a mountain painted blue and red and little tiny doodles right next to Emma's bunk bed that she did when she couldn't sleep at night. Emma always sleeps on the bottom bunk since she uses the top bunk to draw or day dream. Her blue, fluffy blanket is mostly on her bed but half of it is on the ground with wrinkles scattered across it, papers scatter across the hard floor. Emma's desk is right next to the door with a paint stand right next to it.

John makes his way over to Emma's bed and lays her down making sure her head was on her star wars pillow that Emma's little cousin-in-law gave to her last year for Christmas. Emma crawls into a ball pulling one of her pillows towards her hugging it her head resting on that. John watches for a couple of minutes making sure Emma was asleep before walking out of the room shutting the door behind him.

A couple of hours later Emma wakes up drool sliding from her mouth onto her pillow. Emma leans up wiping the drool from her face with her sleeve her brown hair is all over the place, greasy. Emma looks down to see she's wearing the same cloth from yesterday and not her PJ's. "_I must have been tired" _Emma thinks looking around "_wait…how did I get inside again?" _Emma slowly shakes her head and looks at the clock. She has an hour to get ready for school and she didn't even need an alarm clock to wake her up. "_That's a first" _Emma thinks in her head.

She swings her legs over the bed making sure she didn't bang her head on the top bunk and stands up. Emma then makes her way to the bathroom across the hall taking a quick shower (Ten minutes long). Soon Emma makes her way back to her bedroom looking more alive this time with her hair wrapped up in a towel. A fresh clean shirt on that's a light green button down and sleeves that stop past her shoulders her pants are short jeans that come to her knees with a pair of tennis shoes on. Emma flips her head down drying her hair the best she could and throws the now wet towel on her floor not wanting to place it in the Landry basket which is right next to the wet towel.

Emma looks around trying to find where she put her bag but couldn't find it. She starts to freak out when she couldn't find her doodle book either. "MOM" Emma yells running down the stairs to see her mom (Jamie Richardson) sitting down on the kitchen table drinking Coffee. Jamie looks up at her panicking daughter. "Have you seen my Doodle book" Emma asks.

"It's in the car." John says passing Emma to get to the kitchen. Emma calms down pushing her wet bangs out of her face "Talking about a car, do you need a ride to school today?" John asks.

"Sure" Emma says walking to the table sitting across from her mom. "You left early yesterday from the animal shelter, why?" Emma asks.

"I had a doctor's appointment" Jamie says taking another sip of her coffee. Emma's eyes widen.

"For what, are you dying? Is something wrong-"Emma then continues to ramble.

"Emma calm down" Jamie says cutting her daughter off "I'm the one who's supposed to worry around here, I am your mother after all and no I am not dying it's just a doctor's appointment". Emma nods her head. Ever since Emma's real dad died when she was five of Cancer, Emma's been worried that her mom would somehow become really sick and die the same way. Emma hates anything that has to do with the hospital even though she doesn't really know what happened when she was five when her dad died she still remembered bits and pieces of staying in the hospital many times when her dad got sick.

"Well, if you want a ride Emma we need to go." John says kissing Jamie on the forehead picking up his brief case. Emma stands up.

"So my bags in your car?" Emma asks once again.

"Yes, now hurry up." John says walking to the door. Emma rolls her eyes and says bye to her mom before she catches up to John who is now in the car starting up the engine. Emma runs over to the passenger seat and gets in buckling up.

"Were you going to leave me?" Emma asks.

"That was the plan" John says with a smirk on his face "But you where to fast, darn"

"I love you too" Emma says picking her bag up from the ground "Now hurry I don't want to be late for school" Emma says John looks over at her.

"Now look who's in a hurry" John says.

"I will punch you in the face" Emma says. She didn't really mean it; it was a jock between John and her.

"And I will push you out of the car" John says "on the freeway."

"That's a new one" Emma says "That would hurt." Emma thinks for a minute. John pulls out of the drive way and turns towards Emma's school. Emma takes out her doodle book and opens it her chewed up pencil already in her right hand. Emma skips a couple of pages until she finds a blank piece of paper right after the picture of a camera and wolf. Emma was bored and she wanted to draw a camera and a wolf together so she did.

Emma pictures what happened last night, finally having a good picture of Spiderman in her head she starts to draw.

"School" John says pulling up to Emma's school. Emma looks up and growls not really liking school "I remember when I was in school-"John begins before Emma cuts her off.

"I might actually punch you, if you finish that sentence" Emma says closing her Doodle book.

"That is not how you should talk to me" John says trying to sound like he meant what he was trying to saying but he ruins it by smiling "Sorry I can do it, I can't act like a parent". John says laughing.

"It doesn't suite you" Emma comments putting her chewed up pencil in her pocket before getting out of the car.

"I put lemonade in your bag this morning before you got up" John says "Since you're obsessed with it"

"Strawberry?" Emma asks.

"Strawberry." John repeats nodding his head.

"And that's why I love you" Emma says "Bye John" Emma shuts the door pulling her bag over her shoulder her hair almost dry. John waves at Emma before driving off to work. Emma starts walking to her first period flashbacks of last light running through her head. Emma was saved by Spiderman. Her crush that she never met before he seemed nice a little sarcastic but Emma was okay with that. He wanted to walk her home, but why? He probably just wanted to make sure she made it hope safe. Yeah, that's it.

Emma was too busy thinking about last night she didn't notice the skate board heading straight to her. Peter skates over to Emma; she looked a little out of it. Well after almost getting ran over by a car probably would do that to someone. Peter swerves in front of Emma catching her attention. Emma stops dropping her doodle book on the ground.

"Freak, watch where you're….Peter?" Emma stops what she's saying to see Peter in front of her. Peter jumps off his skate board like it was nothing while Emma would probably have fell onto her back. Emma couldn't skate board she tried once but it ended up with Emma in the hospital with a dislocated knee that was when she was thirteen.

"Emma" Peter starts "I like your shirt today" Peter says not really knowing what else to say. He hasn't really talked to Emma since they were partners in PE and that was a long time ago but after yesterday Peter wanted to get to know Emma become her friend. He hasn't really seen Emma hang out with anyone except for her notebook that she draws in every day.

"Thanks" Emma says confused looking down at her shirt "Um I should get to class" Emma says trying to walk past Peter but he flips his board up and follows her stepping on the side of her.

"What's your first period" Peter asks

"Biology" Emma replies opening the doors to the school dodging the students who walked past her to get outside Peter doing the same thing.

"That's cool." Peter says dropping his skate board on the ground and starts to skate on it. "Do you want to hang out at lunch" Peter asks has the bell rings "I don't really see you hanging out with anybody just drawing at lunch" Peter points at Emma's Doodle Book. Emma looks at Peter once again confused first Spiderman saves her from getting killed by a car now Peter wants to hang out with her.

"Sure" Emma says stopping right in front of her class "But why?" Emma asks. Sure it couldn't hurt her if she hung out with someone at lunch for once but Emma wants to know why.

"You seem pretty cool….really sarcastic but cool"

"Oh you think I'm cool that's amazing" Emma says sarcastically.

"See, sarcasm" Peter points out "So met you in the front of the school at lunch" Peter starts to skate off but before he got too far he turns around jumping off his skateboard and flipping it up once again. "_Show off" _Emma thinks "you can also tell me more about that little crush you have on Spiderman" Peter says smirking before walking off leaving a blushing Emma behind glaring at him.

"Jakeass" Emma mumbles walking into the classroom wondering why Peter wants to hang out with her now. Why did he start talking to her? Not that Emma minded, she actually liked having someone to talk too. Emma was shy, even if she didn't act like it. She covers up her shyness with sarcasm almost every day.

Half an hour in Emma takes out her Doodle book and flips to another blank page deciding to draw something new. And that something new was.

Peter Parker.

**So how did you like it, if there's any grammar or spelling mistake's sorry. Just review and tell me and also review telling me if you like this story or not. **


	5. Of Two Heads and French Fries

**Fourteen reviews and only four chapters *Happy Dance* that's amazing. I would like to thank everyone who is reviewing my story. Thanks: D I'm glad you guys like the banter between Peter and Emma and I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes I shall check over this chapter twenty thousand times before uploading it. And I will describe Emma's looks more in this chapter so you can get more of visualization of her I pinky promise. So enough with me typing none sense let the chapter BEGIN oh and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ^_^ **

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**OF SECONDED HEADS AND FRENCH FRIES **

Emma sits down on the bench in the front of the school near the doors. Her teacher decided to let the class out a little early (Five minutes early) Emma stares at the door with her forest green eyes with speaks of gray in them. Emma swings her legs back and forth her feet scraping against the ground a couple of times. Emma pushes her brown, straight hair behind her ears except for the bangs that frame her face and wouldn't go behind her ear making Emma mad. Emma's bangs covered most of her forehead and half of her eyebrows.

Emma looks over at her doodle book which is lying right next to her open to the page she was just drawing in. A pencil drawing in full detail of Peter Parker is staring right next to Emma. She stares back trying not to blink almost like she was having a staring contest with the drawing the drawing winning in the end of course. The bell soon rings. Emma looks up to see students run out of the school like a herd of dear getting chased by a loin. '_Ha-ha, that would be funny to see' _Emma thinks looking down at her doodle book she would probably doodle that later a herd of deer running out of school with two lions chasing them but after she finishes the Spiderman drawing she started this morning.

Emma once again looks up at the school watching the last bit of students walk out.

But no Peter.

"_Maybe he changed his mind" _Emma thinks "_maybe he was really joking about hanging out at lunch. No Peter doesn't seem like that kind of person" _Emma continues to battle those kind of thoughts in her head about Peter joking about hanging out has she waits for Peter. She soon sees Peter skating out of the building he jumps off his skate board and starts to look around before his eyes land on Emma. Emma closes her Doodle book not wanting Peter to see the drawing she drew of him. The doodle book to Emma is like a dairy she draws everything she either sees or imagines even dream off. That's why Emma has a drawing of a shark half cat in her Doodle book. (She learned to never watch the Sci-Fi channel before going to sleep after that weird and creepy drawing)

"Emma, sorry I'm lat-"

"Is that a black eye" Emma asks cutting Peter off in the middle of his sentence looking at his left swollen eye that was black and blue all around. "You didn't have that there this morning" Emma says wanting to touch Peter's black eye but decided against it because it would probably hurt if she touched it. Peter touches it and winces.

"It doesn't it, don't worry" Peter says waving it off even though his face was twisted in pain.

"Sure, sure" Emma says "So if I –"Emma touches Peters eye making him jump back in pain "Can you tell me again how it doesn't hurt?" Emma asks.

"Okay, it hurts" Peter says "But I'll live" he says with a smile.

"It looks like you have another head" Emma says out loud before thinking. Not regretting it either.

"Why thank you. That's the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me" Peter replies sarcastically.

"Good" Emma says "So what do you want to do?" after Emma finished her sentence her stomach growled.

"We could get something to eat" Peter says pointing at Emma's stomach "It sounds like you have a monster in there"

"Wow, thank you. you're so nice" Emma says.

"Just returning the favor" Peter says jumping onto his skate board "Now come on, I know this great sandwich place that has amazing fries" Peter says skating slowly so Emma could stay on the side of him. Emma stuffs her Doodle Book in her bag and starts to walk on the side of Peter.

"So how did you get that second head anyways" Emma asks.

"I ran into a door" Peter says spacing his words.

"You ran into a door" Emma repeats.

"Did I just hear an echo" Peter asks.

"Jackass" Emma mumbles has they stop in front of a small diner the tables are mostly outside. Peter steps off his skate board and slips it under his arm. Emma follows Peter inside has they stop at a counter where the items of food are listed on the wall. Emma looks around before finding what she wants.

"You ready" Peter asks. Emma nods.

"What can I get you two" a man with brown hair and brown eyes asks on the other side of the counter.

"I will have a turkey sandwich with fries…to go" Peter says "And a Dr. Pepper". The man writes everything down turning his head to Emma.

"What can I get for your girlfriend" he asks. Emma's eyes widen.

"I'm not-"Emma starts to say.

"Yeah, what do you want sweet heart" Peter asks. Emma turns her gaze over to Peter the look that said I'm-going-to-kill-you-and-leave-no-evidence-behind.

"Um" Emma says turning to the man with a forced smile "I'll have what his having but with lemonade" Emma says "And to go" Emma adds. The man writes Emma's order down and heads back to the kitchen. Emma punches Peter in the arm.

"What was that" Emma asks "I think I might actually kill you"

"Just a joke" Peter says laughing "Ever heard of humor"

"I'm going to kill you and the jail time will be so worth it" Emma says making Peter laugh. Emma couldn't help but smile to before pulling out a wallet from her bag.

"No I'll pay" Peter says.

"No" Emma says.

"Yes I'll pay"

"NO"

Yes I'll-"Peter was cut off by Emma again.

"If you finish that sentence I will give you a third head" Emma tells Peter "I'll pay for half, that's the end of that, got it?" Emma says pulling out some money. Peter nods his head doing the same. Soon the man come back with two bags Emma hands him her money and Peter hands some of his. Emma follows Peter outside. "So where are we going to eat" Emma asks. Peter points to a table across the street. they both walk over and sit on opposite sides.

"You're going to love there fries" Peter says taking a bit out of his sandwich. Emma grabs a golden fry and eats it a smile on her face. "There good aren't they?"

"Amazing" Emma replies eating another one.

"I told you so" Peter says smirking taking another bit of his sandwich. Emma throws one of her fries at him hitting Peter directly in the forehead.

"Why did you do that?" Peter asks grabbing the fry from his plate shrugging and eating it.

"Because your still a jackass" Emma says.

"Is that like your nickname for me or something?" Peter asks.

"Or something" Emma again replies taking a bit out of her sandwich "This is good too" Emma says taking another bit. "Thanks for showing me this place" Emma says eating the last part of her sandwich. Peter was already done "You eat fast" Emma points out. "Are you half pig or something"

"Or something" Peter replies back making Emma glare at him.

"We should go" Emma says throwing away her trash getting up "lunch is probably almost over with".

"Ya" Peter says also getting up "We should go, it was nice hanging out with you even though you kept calling me a jackass and saying I have two heads"

"You almost had three back there" Emma says.

"Three heads that would be a sight to see" Peter says jumping onto his skateboard. "Let's go" Emma nods grabbing her bag a note slips out it. Emma looks down and picks it up "what is it?" Peter asks. Emma shakes her head.

"It's nothing" Emma says even though it had Spiderman's name on it.

**What did you think? why would Peter I mean Spiderman leave Emma note. well you might just have to wait for the next chapter ^_^. If there's any spelling or grammar mistakes in this chapter tell me and I'll get them fixed. **

**REVIEW **


	6. Of Secrete Crushes and Singing Stalkers

**WHOOP, seventeen reviews thank you sorry it's taking me awhile to update I'm trying my best but schools in two days so I'll probably update once a week from now. I'm also taking a creative writing class filling up to periods so I'll probably hopefully get better on my writing and grammar, spelling. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the banter between Emma and Peter and there will be more in the future. I will continue working on my spelling and grammar and the only thing you guys will have to worry about is reading the story and REVIEWING, can't forget that. **

**CHAPTER SIX **

**Of Secret Crushes and Singing Stalkers**

Emma's sitting in the front of the school her doodle book out and on her lap. She twirls her chewed up pencil in her hand waiting for her ride to get there while sloping against a tree. Emma's bag is right next to her also leaning against the tree. She watches has students walk onto the bus or cars not really paying attention to anything…again. You could say her head's in the clouds.

"Emma" Peter calls out walking over to Emma his skate board tucked underneath his arm and his bag fling over his shoulder. Peter walks over to Emma and sits down next to her bag.

"Hey, Peter" Emma says. "What brings you here?" she asks wondering why Peter was once again hanging out with her first lunch now after school. Maybe she was actually making a friend.

"You looked bored" Peter says "I thought I would bring you company"

"What if I didn't want company?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Peter asks.

"No, no. well not this time at least" Emma says.

"See you're already warming up to me. My charm is working" Peter says with a smirk.

"What charm?" Emma asks looking over at Peter with an innocent look.

"That hurt" Peter says placing his hand over his heart.

"Oh, let me play on my little, tiny, invisible violin" Emma says pretending to have a small violin between her fingers. Peter laughs.

"Hey, sure" Peter mumbles with a smile on his face "So who's picking you up?" he asks.

"My mom, she should be here soon" Emma says looking back over at the parking lot "Do you have a ride home?" Emma asks looking back over at Peter.

"Nope" Peter says popping the 'p' and pats his skate board "I skate home"

"In New York, you must be crazy or want to be killed or mugged" Emma thinks for a minute "Or beat up".

"Emma Richardson cares about me-"

"I never said that"

"But you did-"

"No"

"I never even got to finish my sentence so you can't say no" Peter says.

"Yes, yes I can. I can say no I also don't care about you"

"That hurts" Peter says.

"Shut up" Emma says glaring at Peter "I'm just worried about you"

"Worrying and carry is the same thing"

"No they aren't"

"Yes, yes they are" Peter says.

"No-"But before Emma could finish her sentence Peter cuts her off.

"It's okay if you care about him Emma I'll keep it a secret"

"Did you just cut me off" Emma asks flabbergasted. "No one cuts me off; I either cut them off or-"

"I think your mom's here" Peter says pointing at a car.

"Did you just cut me off again" Emma asks looking back and forth at the car and Peter. She stands up and waves at her mom but before she starts walking off she turns around to see Peter already standing up "I'll get you back for cutting me off twic-"

"Bye"

"Really" Emma asks tilting her head "Are you having fun?" she asks annoyed.

"Yep" Peter says "And don't worry about me Emma, I'm pretty sure if I get into trouble Spiderman will save me aka your little secret crush"

"I might kill you" Emma hisses "and for the last time I do not have a crush on Spiderman"

"That blush tells me otherwise" Peter says pinching Emma's cheek which. Emma slaps Peter's hand away.

"I need to go know before I go to jail for murder" Emma says turning around.

"Bye Emma" Peter says smirking. Emma looks back at her mom to see if she was looking and she was so Emma couldn't flip Peter off so she had to wave at him instead with a glare on her face while picturing hitting him in the head multiple times. Emma walks over to her mom's car with her cheeks red from annoyance and her Doodle book wrapped up in her arms. Emma opens the door and jumps in looking once again at Peter who has already skated off.

"Who was that boy you were talking too?"

Emma looks over at her mom who has a smile on her face "It was Peter, no one important"

"Really?" Jamie asks not believing her daughter "Because it looks-"

"No, no whatever you're thinking it's not true" Emma pauses pulling on her seat belt angrily "I do not have a crush on Peter Parker, no"

"I didn't ask if you did" Jamie says the smile still on her face. Emma looks up at her mom.

"I will jump out of this car"

"Be my guest" Jamie says unlocking the passenger door.

"I hate you"

"I love you too"

"That's not what I said"

"It's what I heard"

"You need your hearing checked" Emma says a smile finally overcoming her lips "I don't have a crush on Peter mom, his just a friend anyways I have a crush on someone else"

"Who"

"Not telling"

"Please" Jamie says then laughing at the face Emma makes at her. Emma shakes her head once again and looks out the window. Emma's mom has already driven out of the school parking lot and was now waiting at a red light.

"Is his name Devan" Jamie asks looking over at her daughter.

Emma slowly turns her head so she's looking at her mom "Who?" Emma pauses "What…..no he was like my sixth grade crush".

"So you did have a crush on a guy named Devan?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah, but it was like for two weeks, nothing big and I was only in sixth grade" Emma says. "It didn't last long because he was a bully, and not really that cute plus I couldn't date anyways"

"You still can't"

"What?"

"I'm just kidding" Jamie says looking over at Emma once again. The red light turns green "It's just you've grown up, where's my little teddy bear?" Jamie asks.

"Don't worry mom, I'll probably not be dating for a while anyways" Emma says think about her crush. The only time Emma has really met Spiderman was when he saved her and maybe again tonight but Emma isn't going to go all lovey dovy over him. Emma's seen a lot of romance movies dealing in the superhero department and she knows everything that happens in movies doesn't happen in real life.

Jamie again looks over at her daughter before driving into their drive way "You shouldn't say that, you'll find yourself dating that's what happened with your dad and I" Emma looks over at her mom "I swore off guys when I was in high school after I got hurt. The first year of college some of my friends and I went skating. Of course Dave had to be there" Jamie pauses and smiles looking right out the front window "So it was fun ice skating, your dad, Dave he was a hockey player and some of his buddies and him decided to mess around on the ice…ran right into me" Jamie laughs "I got a broken arm and a stalker, your dad couldn't leave me alone kept sending flowers, chocolates he felt so bad then he asked me on a date"

"You said yes, right?" Emma asks taking off her seat belt.

"No" Jamie replies "I said I would never date again, your dad took it hard. It wasn't until a couple of days later when he tried asking me out again"

"You said yes the second time right?" Emma asks.

"Yes" Jamie pauses "But Dave didn't really give me a choice he followed me around all day singing at the top of his lungs, I didn't last five minutes until I agreed to go on a date with him" Jamie smiles once again "It was the best date I ever had".

"You miss him don't you?" Emma asks her mom.

"I do" Jamie says "But enough talking about this, let's go inside" Jamie says getting out of the car. Emma grabs her bag and makes sure her doodle book is inside before getting out of the car. She shuts the door and swings her bag over her shoulder. Emma zips open her bag taking out the small note she got at lunch, she opens it and reads it again before stuffing it back into her bag to see her mom was already inside the front door still open. A smile makes its way up onto Emma's lips has she makes her way inside her house closing the door behind her but she's still anxious about tonight and why Spiderman wants to see her. And she couldn't think of any reasons has to why he would want to see her.


	7. Of Fire Escapes and Homework?

**Whoop twenty reviews! but none for chapter six, I wonder why? Chapter six kind of feels sad now but you can make it better by Reviewing this Chapter. Chapter seven. ^_^ I hope that didn't sound weird, if it did I'm sorry. But I am a little weird. I'm glad my punctuations approving, I will work on spelling now. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. **

**tell me what you like? **

**Any suggestion to what you want to see happen? I can't promise you anything, just review and tell me what you would like to see happen. **

**Again no promises but I can't promise you'll continue to love this story. **

**Well I hope. **

**And what do you like about Emma? **

**What's your favorite cookie? hahahahaha, you don't have to answer that question. But let me get back to Doodle Worthy. Here is Chapter Seven. Oh and I don't know if I told you guys this but I started to school about a week ago. I love it, except my new English teacher she treats us like where in Middle school asking why is life not far? and Blah, blah, blah, Hahaha. Okay back to what I was getting too. My updates will be a little slower than usually but I will try to update once a week. ^_^. **

**Oh and I read over this story again I didn't even tell you guys what the note that Spider-man left Emma said. I'm so, so sorry. **

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

**OF Fire Escapes and Homework?**

_Meet me at the roof of the building next to your house at seven._

_Spiderman_

Emma stared up at her ceiling. Her Doodle book lies open on her stomach a couple of drawings of butterflies and pizza on the white page. She was hungry at the time and had a craving for pizza so she drew some pizza making her craving it more. Not really a good idea.

Emma looks over at the round shape clock on her wall seeing it's almost six.

She's lying on her top bunk trying to find out what she could do for an hour to keep her mind busy so she doesn't worry about tonight. She could do homework. Emma laughed when she thought of that idea. She was to bored to do homework which doesn't really make any sense but if she does her homework it'll make her more bored.

Because homework's boring.

She already drew for a couple of hours and her hand is cramping up because of that. Emma leans up her brown hair is in a tangled mess. Emma runs her hand through it and jumps off her bed careful not the fall off. Emma then walks to the bathroom and grabs a brush combing her hair.

Emma looks back at her clock.

Fifteen minutes after six.

Emma growls and flops on the lower bunk.

Forty five minutes to go and Emma couldn't think of anything to pass the time. the thoughts in her head running none stop not giving Emma a break. She wants to know what Spider-man wants? Why did he leave her a note?

How did he leave her a note?

She didn't see him and nobody yelled "IT'S SPIDER-MAN!" Which always happens when he fly's by. So how did he leave her a note? Could he turn invisible. Emma smirks to herself and shakes her head. She's going crazy thinking about this. Emma stands back up deciding to go down stairs. She grabs her jacket just in case it's cold outside.

Emma didn't want to wait anymore.

What if she's forty minutes early? Nothing bad is going to happen.

Maybe her heart might explode.

Which Emma doubts.

Emma grabs her Double book and walks down the stairs turning off her bedroom light first. Emma walks into the kitchen to see her mom sitting at the table reading. "Mom, I'm gonna to go for a walk" Emma says. Jamie looks up at her daughter.

"At night?"

"Yes" Emma pauses "I just want to let you know"

"Do you have pepper spray?"

"Yep" Emma says patting her jacket pocket.

"Be back soon" Jamie says "oh, and don't go too far I don't want to find out you where killed my an unstable mental person with an ax" Emma's eyes widen.

"Where did that come from?" Emma asks with a smirk.

"Just go" Emma's mom says.

"Okay, love you" Emma pauses walking to the door "And don't worry if I get attacked with an ax I'll run" Emma laughs walking out the door. Her Doodle book under her right arm. Emma walks down a couple of stairs until stopping at the side walk. Emma looks at the apartment building next to her house. it wasn't too tall but it might be hard to get up to the roof.

Since Emma's still scared of heights.

Even though the building was five stories tall.

Her feet would have to leave the ground and Emma didn't like that at all.

Emma walks to the side of the building towards the fire escape ladder thingy she didn't really know what it was called. She looks at it then down at her Doodle book. Emma grabs the Doodle book with one hand and starts climbing half way up she throws her Doodle book onto the plate form and grabs the latter with both hands not looking down at the ground.

Emma climbs onto the plate form grabs her Doodle book once again and starts climbing the next set of ladders. She repeats the process until her feet are planted on the roof of the building. Emma takes a deep breath and walks to the middle and lean against the wall, sliding down she opens her Doodle Book.

"Crap" Emma mumbles has she remembers she didn't bring a watch so she didn't know what time it was. Emma hated not knowing what time it was if a classroom didn't have a clock she would go crazy.

And she was starting to go crazy.

But Emma probably went crazy a long time ago.

"Hey" Emma drops her doodle book and quickly stands up turning around only to fall on her butt. Emma looks up to see Spider-Man climbing onto the wall upside down. A lot of scary movies just crossed Emma's mind right then.

"You freaking scared me, I could, I could have-" It seemed has though Emma was lost at words. which rarely happens.

"Sorry" Spider-man says jumping off the wall landing on his feet. Emma stands back up refusing help.

"So, you left me a note saying to meet you here tonight" Emma starts "Why?"

Spider-Man shrugs "I just wanted to talk to you" Emma's eyes widen. She worried herself sick for no reason today? She really could kill Spider-man right now. "And give this back to you" Spider-man hands Emma a couple of papers. She looks through them to see their her math homework she totally forgot about these she looks up at Spider-man "The papers kind of fell out when I swung in and pulled you out of the way of the car" Spider-man says "I was looking for them, I thought" he points to the papers " they could be important". Emma looks down at her math homework again then back up at Spider-man.

She didn't know what to think. Should she be sad? no, Spider-man brought her, her homework. Which he really didn't have to do he could have threw it away or burn it. Emma hates math. But is that all? Spider-man only wanted to give Emma her homework back. What happens after this? Does he swing off and Emma will never see him in person again, only on the news? Emma shakes her head over thinking everything.

"Yeah" Emma says with a small smile "Thanks" She looks down at her homework "You could have just burned it though, it's math" Emma says smirking. Spider-man laughs.

"I hate math too" Spider-man says. Sirens could be heard in the distance "Um, I should go" Spider-man says pointing to the edge of the roof.

Emma laughs "Yeah you should go, save people and stuff" Emma picks up her Doodle book and slides her homework inside one of the pages. Spider-man jumps onto the edge of the building but before he jumps off he turns around facing Emma.

"Oh I like your hair" Spider-man says before jumping leaving Emma frozen. Emma finally blinks she looks down at the ground a small smile playing at her lips.

**Okay here is Chapter Seven. I checked over the grammar and spelling and read through it about five times so if you find anything that I have to fix please tell me so I can fix it. Oh and don't forget to REVIEW ^_^.**


	8. Of Pancakes and Saturday Mornings

**Okay I am so, so sorry it took me forever to get the next chapter up and I have my reasons. 1) it's longer than most of my other chapters and I want to make it perfect (well try at least) 2) I lost my freaking flash drive. My life is on that thing. My original stories I have them of those! my screenplays and all my fanfiction stuff...EVERYTHING. and today's Friday so I won't be able to ask the school if they have it (Which I really, really hope they do) I'm not kidding when I say my flash drive is my life (I have no life) and now I go and lose it. Sorry I'm ranting, I just GRRRRRRRRRRR. If they don't have it I'm gonna break down crying, find the person who found it and decided not to put it in the lost and found and destroy them. ^_^. But I love my reviewers and readers so much I'm starting the Chapter again hoping it's has good has my last one. Because I was almost done and here I am having to start over...*cries***

***sighs* well I do not own anything except my character, review and enjoy ^_^**

**CHAPTER EIGHT  
OF PANCAKES AND Saturday Mornings**

Emma's eyes slowly open from the stray of sunshine shinning through her window and bugging the crap out of her. Emma sighs, wipes the drool of her face and get's up. Careful she didn't fall onto her face, Emma jumps well more like crawls slowly down from her top bunk and lands on the floor. Emma scratches her head and yawns she looks up at her clock in shock.

It was only 9:30.

On a Saturday.

Emma looks down on the floor in confusion. She usually sleeps in on Saturdays and Sundays but why not today? maybe it's because it took her forever to fall asleep last night because her thoughts were swirling around, they where all about Spiderman so that didn't help Emma.

Emma shakes her head running her hand through her hair one more time. she pulls her hand away in disgust her hair felt like it was put in a bottle of oil. Emma quickly grabs a set of clothes and walks to the bathroom across the hall careful not to wake up her mom. She quickly takes a shower.

Emma soon emerges from the bathroom her hair up in a toil. Her shirt is blue with little butterflies swirling on both sides and black cargo pants that stop right above her knees. Emma bends down pulling the toil off. Making sure her hair didn't drip down her back, she quickly shakes it and flings it back up with a smile on her face and sleepy's in her eyes.

Emma yawns once again turns the bathroom light off and makes her way down to the kitchen after her stomach made a loud, aggravating noise which it only does when Emma's hungry. Emma rubs her tummy and turns on the kitchen light and makes her way to the oven. she quickly pulls out already made mix for pancakes. Cause Emma can't cook anything, even if her life depended on it.

"You're up early," Emma turns around to see her mom, still in her PJ's rubbing her eyes. Emma nods her head has her mom takes a seat at the table, "Cooking pancakes?"

"Yep" Emma says cracking a couple of eggs and putting into the batter, "Why are you up so early?"

"Picking up John today,"

"He's coming home today,?" Emma asks in surprise looking back at her mom. Jamie looks up at her daughter with a confused face.

"I didn't tell you?" Jamie asks. Emma gives her the what-do-you-think-look, "Right, well he's coming back early from his business trip. I can't believe I forgot to tell you."

"What was his business trip for anyways,?" Emma asks. Jamie shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know," Jamie tells her daughter "But I do know that I'm getting irritated with my hair, I am going to go take a shower" Jamie gets up but before she leaves the kitchen Jamie says "cook me a couple of pancakes, I'm starving" then leaves. Emma turns around and pours the first pancake mix into the heated pan. Emma then starts to hear a familiar ring tone. she quickly puts down the spatula. Emma quickly makes her way over to her phone listening to the ring tone.

_I pray your breaks go out running down a hill, I pray a flower pot falls from a window sill and knocks you in the head like I want to- _Emma grabs her phone and answers the call stopping the music. "Hello" Emma says into the phone.

"Is this Emma?"

Emma's face twists up in confusion.

"Yes" Emma says slowly "Who is this?"

"Oh right, how rude of me" the boy on the other line of the phone says "It's Peter, Peter Parker" Emma glares at the wall.

"How did you get my phone number?"

"I have my ways"

Emma's eye starts to twitch "why are you calling at ten in the morning?"

"Did I wake you?"

"No"

"Why are you awake at ten in the morning?"

"I could be asking you the same thing," Emma states.

"So want to hang out?" Peter asks.

"No"

"What why?" Peter says from the other line "What are you doing?"

"Your annoying that's why" Emma says and looks over at her pancakes "And I'm making pancakes"

"I'm so coming over now"

"I didn't say you could come over"

"Please"

"no"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pleas-"

"Okay fine"

"Cool I'll-"

"Peter" Emma cuts him off "You don't have my address"

"Right" Peter says laughing. Emma sighs giving him her address knowing she'll regret it after words, well maybe not. She did like hanging out with Peter even though he's annoying. But he is pretty nice and smart. maybe she could be friends with Peter, it sure looks like Peter wants to be her friend.

"I'll be over soon" Peter says before hanging up.

Emma sighs and puts her phone back down and finishes the pancakes wondering how long it will take for Peter to get there. A couple of minutes later Emma's mom comes down stairs and steals a couple of pancakes. "Um, Peter Parker is coming over" Emma says not making eye contact with her mom has she spreads butter on her pancake.

"Your boyfriend"

"He is not my boyfriend" Emma quickly says look up at her mom dropping her butter knife. A small, tiny blush forming on her face. She soon calms down "He's just a friend"

"Whatever you say" Jamie says holding her hands up in defense "But maybe you can invite him over to dinner, I would love to meet him and I'm pretty sure John would too" Emma's eyes widen once again.

"No"

"Okay" Jamie says "But if you change your mind on asking him, just text me" Emma's mom grabs her bag and walks over to her daughter kissing her forehead and says bye walking over to the door.

"Bye mom" Emma says has Jamie closes the door.

Emma sighs and makes a plate for Peter knowing the main reason he's probably coming over because she mentioned pancakes. Now she knows to never mention food around Peter or any other guy she comes in contact with because boy's plus food equals...something Emma hasn't figured out yet.

Emma makes sure the stove is off and the left over pancakes are covered so they didn't get cold and heads to the front room. She grabs the remote and flops on the couch, Emma turns on the TV looking for something good to watch.

The news

nope.

A cooking channel.

double no.

NCIS. Emma smiles and drops the remote on the coffee table, watching the end of one of the NCIS episodes. It wasn't until the middle of the second episode someone starts knocking on the door making Emma turn of the TV and get up. Guessing it's Peter she opens the door to see a smiling, teenage boy with a skate board under his arms.

"Hello" Peter says walking in.

"Sure, come in" Emma says sarcastically.

"Lovely home" Peter says looking around.

"Are you being sarcastic" Emma asks. Peter turns around to face Emma.

"You started it" Peter says "now where are those pancakes" He looks around and points to the kitchen door "I'm betting the kitchen is in there-" Peter walks in. Emma follows.

"Why did you want to hang out?" Emma asks. Peter shrugs and takes the cover off of the remaining pancakes.

"Where's the-" He spots the syrup and butter, smiles and grabs them.

"Why did you want to hang out?" Emma asks once again.

"I was bored so I thought 'Hey, why don't I call Emma and ask to hang out." Peter explains digging into the pancakes, fifteen minutes later he finishes.

"So-" Emma starts.

"Let's go," Peter cuts Emma off and laughs has she glares at him.

"Where?"

"It's a secret" Peter says.

"I hate secrets" Emma states.

"Well" Peter says grabbing his Skateboard once again and heads to the door and opens it. He turns back over to Emma "To bad, come on" Peter says waving Emma over. Emma rolls her eyes walks over to Peter. Peter walks outside and Emma slams the door shut on him.

"EMMA"

Peter didn't sound angry, or mad, he still sounded happy. 'his he always happy?" Emma thinks to herself and leans against the wall. "Come on Emma, you need to socialize more" Peter says through the door. Emma fold her arms. She didn't need to socialize with anybody, she's perfectly fine with just the way she's living right now. Emma always had a couple of people to talk to, but she never really called any of them her 'friends' maybe acquaintances, but she never really called them her friends. "Emma, please" Peter says once again through the door.

"I don't need to be social," Emma says back. Silence feels the air, Emma starts taping her foot her eye starts twitching. she quickly turns around and rips the door open afraid that Peter had left. But instead of seeing the outside, she sees a smirking Peter. "I hate you" Emma says blankly.

"Sure you do" Peter says dragging Emma out of the house.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going"

"To the Subway"

"May I ask why" Emma asks.

"Nope" Peter responds.

Emma pulls her arm away from Peter and starts walking on the side of him while he skateboards. Emma slowly let's her arms fall to her sides has the awkwardness starts to go away. "So are you going to tell me what we are doing now,?" Emma asks once again. Peter just smiles and skates farther ahead.

This is going to be a long day...

**Gosh finally done, I'm sorry it took me awhile but here it is I was going to put the subway scene in this chapter but I haven't posted for a while so I'm just going to wait until the next chapter to put that scene in this story. **

**So how was the chapter?**

**Was there any spelling, grammar, punctuation mistakes? If so tell me in a review or even a privet message so I can fix it. **

**How do you like Emma?**

**Is there anything I need to work on? **

**REVIEW and ENJOY ^_^**


	9. Of Ice Cream and Friendships

**Hello everyone thanks for reviewing my story, it means a lot I'm really glad you guys are liking it. I am writing this because I am bored and I was like "Hey I haven't updated this story in a while" so I just thought maybe I should and I want to time to move quickly because my Homecoming Dance is tonight and I'm SUPER EXCTITED...HAHA XD...okay back to the story, I again thank everyone who's reading and reviewing and I finally have a beta reader kiwiiberries. okay, I do not own Spider man only my character ^_^ so READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW XD**

**CHAPTER NINE **

**OF ICE CREAM AND FRIENDSHIP**

Emma stayed walking behind Peter so he wouldn't run her over with his skate board on 'purpose' again. Emma looks around as Peter dodges people with his amazing skating skills as she watches. They soon get to the subway entrance and Peter jumps off his skate board. "Can I go home now?" Emma asks.

"Nope"

"I feel kidnapped," Emma says glaring at Peter.

"How can you feel 'kidnapped?"

"Don't question me" Emma retorts. Emma then takes a deep breath... 'Just have fun' Emma thinks to herself and closes her eyes, she then opens them to see Peter waiting for her.

"Let's go," Peter says walking down the stair. Emma follows, careful to dodge other people. Peter was dodging them like the pro he was. They soon get to the train and Peter walks on, Emma walks on behind him. There's a lot of people on the train but what do you expect; it's New York, for crying out loud. Emma looks around for a seat but doesn't find any so she stands next to the door and Peter grabbing onto a bar, the same one Peter was holding.

"So are you going to tell me what we're doing today?" Emma asks.

"If you keep asking me, I'll duct tape your mouth shut," Peter says.

"You don't have duct tape,"

"You don't know what's in this backpack," Peter says patting the back pack on his back. How did Emma not notice that? Maybe she wasn't really paying attention? She wasn't really listening to Peter on the way to the subway, her head was up in the clouds thinking about Spider-Man. "You're blushing?" Peter points out. Emma's eyes widen.

"I don't blush," Emma states. Peter smiles and pinches her cheeks.

"So, what is the red on your cheeks called, that's looks like a blush to me," Peter says with a laugh, "So why are you blushing?"

"It's none of your business," Emma says folding her arms which was a horrible mistake because the train starts to move, jerking Emma forward. Emma didn't fall on her face though, Peter grabbed her before she could and helped her to stand up and not fall. Emma grabs the handle once again, trying to hold the blush that is starting to form on her cheeks.

"You should hold onto something," Peter says, "Or you'll end up getting killed,"

"I'm not that clumsy," Emma retorts making Peter laugh.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Shut up," Emma says glaring at Peter but the smile she was trying to hold back was appearing on her face and she laughs. "Why do we always argue?"

"You started it" Peter points out.

"You act like a two year old" Emma points out.

"No I don't."

"Yes... We aren't starting that again" Emma says to Peter. "So are you going to tell me..."

"No" Peter cuts Emma off.

"I hate when you cut me off" Emma states.

"Really?" Peter asks, "I think it's quite funny" He says laughing as Emma punches him. in the shoulder. Soon the subway train comes to a stop and Peter gets off making sure Emma's behind him before going too far ahead. They walk up the stairs and the first thing that comes into Emma's view is the skate park and park. Peter looks over at Emma with a smile, throws his skate board down and says something making Emma's eyes widen. "Ready for your first skateboard lesson." He says before skating off.

Emma is going to kill Peter, for real this time. She would have stayed where she was but there was to many creepy people walking past her and she swears one winked at her so she ran after Peter to the skate park. "Peter, I swear, you're dead meat" Emma says catching her breath as Peter jumps off his skateboard.

"Come on, it'll be fun" Peter whines.

"I'm not getting on that, that..." Emma pauses and straightens up and points at the skateboard, "Death trap." She says folding her arms and shaking her head. "Not going to happen, I hate skateboard, I am not going to get on it."

"Is there any way I can change your mind?" Peter asks.

"Nope"

Peter looks around before his eyes land on an ice cream stand, and he looks back at Emma hoping his guess was correct. "What about ice cream? If I get you ice cream, will you let me teach you out to skate?" Emma looks around until her eyes land on the ice cream stand. She starts to debate inside her head.

"No," Emma says looking back at Peter, "I know you just want to hang out, but I'm terrified of skateboards and I'm not ready to get on one," Emma says. This is probably the first time she said anything to Peter Parker without being a smart-**.

"And I'm okay with that," Peter says flipping his board back up, "But I do want ice cream now, so if you answer this next question I'm about to ask I'll get you a cone" Peter says.

"What's the question?" Emma asks.

"Are we friends?" Peter asks pointing at Emma and then at himself. Did Peter and her act like friends? Emma tilts her head and looks at Peter, who's waiting for an answer.

"I think so..." Emma says, a smile forming on her face. Before Peter could say anything Emma adds, "Now buy me ice cream,"

"Sure thing, friend," Peter says starting to walk over to the ice cream stand. Emma follows, her arms folded as she glares at the back of Peter's head.

This is the start of a very, very weird friendship.


	10. Of Crush Talks and Hero's

**Hey sorry I haven't updated for awhile, I've been well…..stressed? But I promise this will be a great chapter, keep my mind off of things, hopefully. ^_^ I do not own anything except for my lovely character Emma. So enjoy. Oh and I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, I'm trying to find a beta for that area so…..if any of you know any beta's or are a beta then please tell me. **

**Chapter Ten**

**Of Crush Talks and Hero's **

Emma stares down at the ice cream in her hand, than up at Peter who is enjoying his ice cream. Peter looks up at Emma with ice cream on his nose, Emma laughs. "What," Peter asks looking around but Emma could only pay attention to the ice cream on the tip of his nose.

"You have something right…" She points at her nose. Peter wipes the ice cream off his nose. "I think you're enjoying that ice cream a little too much." Emma says laughing as Peter this time glares at Emma but then laughs.

"Yeah, this ice cream is pretty good, don't judge me," Peter says taking another bite. Emma takes a bite of her ice cream which was her last bite. Should she invite Peter over for dinner tonight? But that seems like a date…would it? No, Emma doesn't like Peter, she likes Spiderman. But they are friends now, Peter and her, well and Emma thinks Spiderman and her are friends….maybe? She was really confused.

"Do you want to have dinner at my house tonight," Emma quickly says, why was she so nervous? "I mean, my mom asked me to invite you so….I decided too. We are friends now, right? Friends have dinner at other friend's house," A couple of minutes later the only thing Emma got back from Peter after asking, was him staring at her. "Why are you starring at me?" she asks.

"That was the first sentence that you said to me without saying anything sarcastic," Peter says sounding surprised. Emma glares at him, getting ready to pounce him any second and claw out his eyes. "And sure, I'd love to come," Peter says smiling. Why is Emma starting to regret this? She laughs nervously as Peter just stares at her.

"I'll hit you with a frying pan if you don't stop staring at me," Emma says looking up at the sky and closing her eyes. "I will,"

"A frying pan?"

"Don't questions me," Emma says. She opens her eyes and looks down to see Peter gone, she looks around and when she looks back at where Peter was just sitting he was there. "Where did you just go?" Emma asks.

"I went to throw away my ice cream," Peter simple says. "Now what should we talk about,"

"Don't ask me," Emma says, "I'm horrible at starting conversations,"

"Okay, so you have a crush on Spiderman don't you?" Peter asks not waiting for Emma's answer because her face goes straight to her normal color to red. "So why do you have a crush on him, is it his brave personality? How he saves people," Peter pauses and looks like he's thinking; he clicks his fingers, smiles and points at Emma, "Is it the spandex," Emma swears every time she's with Peter her eye twitches which is what her eyes is doing now. Why does he want to know about her crush on Spiderman?

"I do not have a crush on Spiderman," Emma declines, "I don't even know what he looks like," Emma looks down at the table and makes up a lie, "I've never even talked to him, he's a stranger and I'm pretty sure there is probably already a girl in his life," Emma sighs and was ready for Peter to comment back, something sarcastic but he doesn't say anything it looks like he was lost in thought. "You okay Peter," Emma asks waving her hand in front of her face. Peter shakes his head and laughs, weakly?

"I'm fine, just brain freeze," Peter says, "But come on, please tell me, I won't tell anyone I promise,"

'I do not have a crush on Spiderman," Emma says.

"Then who do you have a crush on?" Peter asks a smile on his face but that doesn't make Emma forget about his little 'brain freeze' moment.

"I don't have a crush on anyone," Emma says,

"There must be that one boy who makes you smile every time you see him, makes the butterflies in your stomach fly around…"

"You're getting sappy," Emma says cutting Peter off, "I've never had a crush. I've never experienced that love at first sight crap or the jelly legs or the thinking about him twenty four seven. Never have, never will." Emma says, "Now let's talk about something else,"

"Did I just hit a nerve," Peter asks looking at the sour look on Emma's face.

"NO," Emma snaps leaning back in her sight.

"There's a spider on your leg," Peter points out. Emma's eyes widen and she yelps and stands up only to fall onto her butt. Emma looks up at Peter to see him laughing. "That was hilarious," Peter says.

"There wasn't a spider on my leg was there?" Emma asks with a glare.

"Nope," Peter says. "At least I changed the subject,"

"One word," Emma says standing up and pointing at Peter, "Payback," she says. Peter stands up. "You better sleep with one eye open tonight; who knows maybe you'll end up covered with honey and feathers when you wake up," Emma says walking off. Peter grabs his skate board and follows her.

"I'll keep that in mind," Peter says.

Emma and Peter walk back to the subway, "So, are you going home or coming to my house and stay there until dinner?" Emma asks. Peter shrugs.

"I don't know yet," Peter says.

"Thanks for answering my question," Emma says sarcastically.

"You're welcome,"

"Frying pan,"

"Oh, I'm frightened," Peter says making Emma glare at him. "Who threatens someone with a frying pan?"

"I do," Emma retorts.

"I noticed," Peter responds.

It was complete silence after that unless you count the other people waiting for the subway train. Emma starts to rock back and forth on her feet her hands behind her back. Peter looks around "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom," Peter says and starts to walk off.

"You're going to us the subway restrooms?" Emma asks. Peter stops and turns to face her.

"I have to go," Peter says.

"Well if something pops out of the towel and kills you don't coming crying back to me," Emma says.

"That didn't even make sense," Peter says.

"Do I ever make sense?" Emma asks.

"Good point," Peter says walking off. Emma starts to rock back and forth on her feet one again. She starts to quietly whisper.

"HEY, STOP THAT MAN," Emma hears someone yell, it sounds like a girl. "HE STOLE MY PURSE," Emma turns around. To see where the yelling is coming from, she then looks to her left to see a man running through the crowd, pushing through people with a pink bag in his hand. Emma takes a step back so he doesn't run into her. Emma didn't know what to do, she couldn't stop the man, and she doesn't even know how to fight so the best thing to do is step out of his way.

But apparently it wasn't out of the man's way because before Emma knew it he runs right into her. It was like when she almost got hit by the car, she froze right before, not moving, her legs turning into lead. But this time she is hit by the man. It didn't even seem to faze the man because he kept on running. Emma swirls on her feet trying to catch herself up she loses balance, she steps back hoping to balance out only to find her foot didn't step onto anything. Emma falls, back onto her back into the hole.

Emma falls on her back, her butt hitting the metal thingy she didn't know what it was called that the train rides on and her head hits the other metal thingy. Emma blacks out for a minute but a second later she quickly opens her eyes and leans up, well she tries to lean up but every time she tried to move black spots covered her vision.

Emma hears a noise, a noise that scared her half to death. She hears people telling her to get up. Why isn't anyone just helping her? Emma thinks. Emma leans up once more but this time she leans up by her elbows and shakes her head which was a bad idea because that gives her a headache. The same noise from before makes her look to her right to get blinded by a light.

The Subway!

"Get out of there," someone yells.

"_Na, I'll just stay here and get ran over by a train," _Emma thinks to herself. People are stupid was her other thought. This was just like the car almost hitting her but this time…she was pretty sure Spiderman wasn't going to come swooping and rescuing her and she's pretty sure no one's even going to try to help because there all a bunch of lazy, ignorant people. Emma leans on her side and stands up, but black spots once again cover her vision, her legs turn into jell-o and Emma falls onto the ground. But before she knew it two arms wrap around her waist before she passes out once again.

"Emma?"

"Emma?"

Emma could hear someone calling for her, did she die? Did she get ran over; it was less painful than she thought. Was she in hell? She probably was. But the voice sounds calming but scared so she couldn't be in hell. Wait? Emma than remembers before she passed out she felt someone's hand's wrap around her waist. Wait, no, it can't be? Emma thinks "_Did Spiderman save my life again?" _Emma thinks to herself because who else would. Emma slowly opens her eyes ready to see Spiderman. But instead saw two brown eyes staring down at her.

Spiderman didn't save her life.

Peter Parker did….


	11. Of Concussions and Hospitals

**^_^ hello fellow readers, I got six reviews on my last chapter and decided to update because they all made me happy and I had a little writers block but it's gone and shall never come back. So I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter, THANK YOU, all the reviews made my days. I am not stressed anymore, so, that's a good thing. So I do not own Spiderman but I do own Emma ^_^ here is the next chapter. I hope its good chapter ^_^ **

**Chapter Eleven **

**Of Concussions and Hospitals **

"You should really go to the Hospital," The blond hair paramedic says to Emma for the fifth time as he shines a light in her eyes. Emma looks away and stands up, sways a little but walks off anyways as Peter tries to make her stop. Peter stops and looks back at the paramedic.

"I'll make sure she gets home safe," Peter tells him.

"Make sure she doesn't sleep for twenty four hours," the paramedic says putting his stuff away.

"No problem," Peter says and turns around, drops his skate board on the ground and skates over to Emma who hasn't stopped walking. Peter quickly jumps off of the skate board and grabs Emma's shoulder, Emma stops. "You should really listen to the paramedic, he knows what he's talking about," Peter tells Emma. "I mean, you almost got hit by a train and you don't even seem affected, you could have died," Emma doesn't say anything back to Peter. She was too busy thinking, she did almost die? Again…..but Peter did save her and Emma was affected, she was shaking, but she was never the kind of girl to cry in front of others or act scared in front of others. The only time she has ever acted scared was when Spiderman saved her and she told him her fear of heights but that was the only time.

"I just don't like hospitals," Peter hears Emma say quietly, Peter's eyes widen. Peter as never heard Emma sound this…..this innocent or scared. "I mean, I've never really stepped foot into one after," Emma pauses and turns around, "I just want to go home," Emma says looking up at Peter, Peter looks into Emma's green eyes and for a second he thought she was going to cry until she completely changes her attitude by slightly punching Peter in the chest. "And don't think you're off the hook for cutting me off so many times because you saved my life," Emma says laughing.

"Okay," Peter says a smile appearing on his face, "But you need to stay awake for twenty four hours,"

"That's going to be….." Emma trails off and looks off into space then back at Peter, "Hard" she says blinking she then pulls out her phone and looks at the time. "Well, look at the time, dinners in an hour," Emma looks back up at Peter, "Are you still coming?" she asks.

"Well I have to make sure you don't die walking home so…yes" Peter tells Emma who glares at him. But Emma doesn't say anything after that to Peter as they walk to the bus stop because they didn't want to wait for the next train. They quickly got on the bus that stops close to Emma's house.

Emma sits down next to Peter a headache developing in her head. She runs her fingers through her hair and sighs. Maybe she should have gone to the hospital, but Emma hates hospitals. After her father died in one she never could step foot into another one, Emma looks over at Peter. He sounded so scared and worried about her. A smile appears on her face and Emma quickly makes it go away as her eyes widen. She looks over at Peter who's looking at the ground, tapping his fingers on his skateboard. She couldn't be developing a crush on Peter? He's….well, Peter? She likes Spiderman; Emma looks away from Peter.

Soon the bus comes to a stop and Emma and Peter get off heading straight to Emma's house. She takes out her key and opens the door to hear her mom and step dad talking to each other. Emma let's Peter inside and closes the door.

"Did you know this is like the second time I've been in your house," Peter says turning to look at Emma. "Just a random fact," Peter adds.

"How is that a random fact?" Emma asks.

"I don't know," Peter shrugs.

"Emma, is that you?" Emma's mom walks out of the kitchen and a smile appears on her face when she sees Peter, "Oh and this must be Peter," Emma's mom walks over to Peter and shakes his hand, "Emma talks a lot about you," Emma's mom adds.

"Mom," Emma says her eyes widen.

"Well I hope it was all good," Peter says.

Emma folds her arms, "It wasn't," she says, Peter looks over at Emma with a puppy dog look on his face, Emma glares at him and then looks at her mother. "Where's John?" Emma asks. After Emma said that John walks out of the kitchen, "Speak of the devil and he will appear," Emma says with a laugh.

"And you're an angel?" John says sarcastically. "So this is Peter?" John says.

"Yes, sir," Peter says.

"Well I'm Emma's step-dad John, Call me king," he jokes. "I'm just kidding call me John,"

"Why are you late Emma?" Emma's mom asks. Emma's eyes widen as she looks over at Peter who gives her the look that says Tell-them-what-happened. Emma scratches her head and a smirk appears on her face. A couple of minutes have passed and Emma still hasn't said anything.

"Well," Peter begins to say but Emma elbows him in the stomach and smiles at her mom.

"We got caught up talking in the park and had to catch the next train, sorry," Emma lies but soon feels sick afterwards but doesn't let it show through.

"Well you're home now, let's go eat," John says rubbing his hands together as he walks into the dining room. Emma's mom follows. Emma looks back at Peter who is, wait? Glaring at her?

"Why did you lie to your mom?" Peter asks pointing to the kitchen, "You could have died…"

"That's the point," Emma whispers to Peter, "I could have died and if my mom knew that she would have never let herself live it down." Emma pauses, "My mom is over-protective, I'm her only child and if she knew she almost lost me, well, I don't want to see what would happen if that ever happens," Emma tells Peter who just stares at Emma, "So if we can keep that a secret then I would appreciate it,"

"Only if you tell me why you don't like hospitals," Peter responds folding his arms.

"My dad died of cancer when I was five," Emma quickly whispers to Peter and before Peter could register what she said Emma grabs his arm and drags him into the dining room where John is already sitting on one side of the table. Emma drags Peter to the other side of the table were they both sit down; lasagna is placed in the middle of the table with salad and cheese bread.

"So what did you guys do at the park?" John asks.

"I tried to teach Emma to skateboard," Peter replies making John laugh.

"I bet that didn't work out," John says with a laugh, "last time Emma tried to skateboard, it didn't end well,"

"Shut up," Emma tells John a small blush appearing on her face.

"She didn't want to get on it so we ate ice cream," Peter says Emma looks over at Peter who as a smile on his face. A blush starts to appear on Emma until she coughs looks back at her mom. _'no, no, no, I do not have a crush on Peter, I do not like Peter, no, I forbid it," _Emma quickly thinks to herself as she takes a bite out of her lasagna.

Soon dinner was over and Emma and Peter decided to do the dishes as Emma's mom and John talked in the front room. "So….before dinner," Peter says washing a plate and looks up at Emma who is drying a plate, "When you told me about your father,"

"He died of cancer when I was five," Emma whispers, "I never really knew him, I don't even remember what he sounds like the only reason I remember what he looks like is because of the pictures of him my mom kept," Emma tells Peter, "My dad had cancer, so we spent a lot of time in the hospital and after he died, every time I set foot into one I get that same feeling I had when I was five, no hope, no hope in anything,"

"And James is your step-dad," Peter says and Emma smiles and laughs.

"My mom met John when I was eight, three years after my dad died and they clicked," Emma says, "Everything fell into place, my mom began to be happy again, she was happy before meeting John, but not the same after losing my dad but after she met John she started to act normal again, she started to act like my mom. James is like a second father to me, and well, because my dad died when I was five, I sometimes think James is my real father," Emma pauses and looks up at Peter, "He's my hero, I look up to him and in so many ways, he's my dad,"

"Why do you call him John and not dad then?" Peter asks.

"I wouldn't feel right," Emma says, "Sure John acts like my dad and he feels like my dad but I wouldn't feel right if I call him dad because if I do, then I feel like I'm breaking my real dads heart," Emma then laughs, "I must sound crazy to you,"

"Well, you actually sound normal for once," Peter says with a laugh as Emma grabs a hand full of bubbles and plants it in Peters face.

"I didn't ask for any sarcastic comments," Emma says but before she knew it Peter stuffs a handful of bubbles in her face. Emma grabs the hose that's connected to her sink and aims it at Peter whose eyes grow bigger.

"You wouldn't," Peter says.

"Oh, I would," Emma says, "and I will,"

"No making a mess in the kitchen," Emma's mom calls out from the front room before Emma could press the trigger. Emma's arms drop at her side before Peter and her burst out laughing. A couple of hours later, Emma is opening the door for Peter so he could get home.

"I just want to thank you again for saving me," Emma says closing the door behind her so her parents didn't hear her conversation between Peter.

"Just stay awake for twenty four hours," Peter says and right on cue Emma yawns. "Don't do that," Peter points out. "I would stay but I don't think your parents would like that," Peter adds, "Just stay awake and call me in the morning or something so I know you're not dead or in a coma"

"You sound like you're worried about me," Emma says leaning against the door.

"And you've never been worried about me," Peter says with a laugh. "Goodnight Emma" Peter says grabbing his skateboard and skating off leaving Emma leaning on the door, a tint of red forming on her cheeks but no one could see it, Emma didn't even notice she was blushing.

And this time, Spiderman wasn't the one who caused it.


	12. Of Window Tapping and Facing Fears

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter, so here is the next Chapter. I do not own Spiderman but I do own my character Emma. Hope you like this Chapter. **

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

**Of Window Tapping and Facing Fears **

Emma sat, leaned up against her bedroom door her legs stretched out in front of her. She looks up at her clock, it wasn't even eleven yet and she was tired wanting to close her eyes. Emma was never really the girl to stay up past ten; she loves her sleep so this was really hard for her. Emma's doodle book was lying in her lap opened up to a blank page. She was trying to figure out what to draw but her mind was blank. _"This is harder than I thought it would be," _Emma thinks to herself as she slowly closes her eyes.

_Tap, Tap_

Emma opens her eyes quickly and leans away from the door, her hands keeping her up. What was that? She looks around and her eyes stop at her window to see…..Spiderman….hanging upside down knocking at her window. Emma's eyes widen as she stands up and walks over to her window and quickly opens it. Spiderman jumps in. Emma closes her window and turns around and quickly takes a step back as Spiderman was inches away from her.

"What the freak of nature," Emma cusses running her fingers through her hair but winces when she hits the bump on her head. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out and saving lives or something?" Emma asks. But it doesn't look like Spiderman was listening because he was looking around Emma's room. "Did you hear me? Or are you choosing to ignore me?"

"I haven't decided yet," Spiderman says turning around.

"That answers all my questions," Emma says sarcastically and walks back over to her door to sit down, she picks up her doodle book and places it on her lap again before she knew it Spiderman was sitting next to her their shoulders touching making Emma blush.

"What are you drawing?" Spiderman asks looking at Emma's doodle book then back at Emma. Emma shrugs and twirls her chewed up pencil in her hand.

"I haven't decided yet," Emma says looking up at Spiderman with a smirk. Spiderman sticks his wrist out and a string of web comes out of it. Spiderman then jumps onto the wall, and then looks down at Emma.

"You could draw me," Spiderman suggests, "On the ceiling," he adds making Emma laugh.

"That's actually a good idea," Emma says and soon her chewed up pencil made contact with her blank piece of paper and she starts to draw.

"So why are you up this late," Spiderman asks.

"So I don't die," Emma calmly says and her eyes widen as she looks up at Spiderman, "Wow, maybe I should tell you the entire story before I say that, shouldn't I?"

"Well I do know I want to know the story now," Spiderman says.

"Well, today my friend and I….." Emma starts but Spiderman cuts her off.

"Who's your friend?"

"Don't cut me off," Emma says glaring up at Spiderman, "Peter already does that; I don't need another friend doing that,"

"I'm your friend," Spiderman asks. Emma's eyes widen as her cheeks turn bright red.

"I mean if you want to be my friend, you don't, I mean, sure, maybe, yes" Emma says stuttering and rambling on.

"Cool," Spiderman says, "I'll be your friend," Emma smiles. "Oh and your cute when you ramble," Emma's eyes widen once again.

"Stop interrupting the story," Emma mumbles ignoring Spiderman's last comment. "Okay, so my friend 'Peter' and I, we went to the park. Well, Peter forced me to go to the park but I actually had a good time," Emma pauses, "Until I almost got ran over by a train, but then Peter saved me," Emma says with a shrug.

"What's with you and almost getting ran over," Spiderman asks with a laugh, "At least Peter was there, he sounds like a charming young boy," that makes Emma laugh. "Did I say something funny?" Spiderman asks and Emma shakes her head. She looks up at her clock to see it was already one, as it been that long? She lays her pencil down and lifts up her doodle book to show Spiderman, he flips of the ceiling and lands on his knees and hands; he takes the doodle book out of Emma's hands and looks at it.

"This is amazing," Spiderman says and looks up at Emma, "Can I have it?" he asks.

"Sure," she says taking the doodle book from Spiderman and carefully tears out the picture and hands it to him.

"Thanks," he says. Spiderman folds the drawing up and places it somewhere, Emma couldn't figure out where he put it but she doesn't think too much of it. He then sits down next to Emma so they're shoulders where again touching. "So five more hours until you can sleep, you excited?"

"Shut up," Emma says blankly not looking at Spiderman. Spiderman looks around and then looks down at Emma.

"I got an idea," Spiderman says standing up, offering Emma his hand. Emma stares down at it before grabbing it. Spiderman wraps his hand around Emma's and pulls her up. "You need to trust me," Spiderman says pulling Emma to her window but Emma was following on her own will so Spiderman didn't have to pull her, but Emma did like the feel of having her hand wrapped up in Spiderman's, she couldn't help but blush at that.

"What are you thinking?" Emma asks, Spiderman pulls his hand away and opens Emma's window. He jumps onto it and turns around holding out his hand for Emma again. Emma looks around her room and closes her eyes before grabbing Spiderman's hand. Emma follows Spiderman out of her room. Spiderman flings a piece of web out of his wrist which hits a building, he looks over at Emma. "You ready," He asks ushering Emma towards him.

"What am I supposed to do?" Emma asks confused.

"Just wrap your arms around my neck so you don't fall," Spiderman says making Emma's eyes widen.

"IF you haven't forgotten I'm afraid of heights," Emma tells Spiderman.

"That's why I'm doing this," Spiderman says, "you are going to face your fears," he adds.

"What if I die," Emma says folding her arms.

"I won't let you,"

"What if I fall," Emma asks.

"I won't let you," Spiderman says once again.

"You sure about this," Emma hesitates stepping closer to Spiderman, her hands still folded across her chest the wind blowing back her hair.

"You trust me right?" Spiderman asks. Emma wish she could look Spiderman in his real eyes and not the masks eyes hiding his real eyes. Emma closes her eyes and before she could think about it she wrapped her arms around Spiderman's neck and buries her face into his neck.

"Let's get this over with," Emma mumbles, her voice muffled.

"Okay,"

Before Emma could back out of this, her feet leave the ground and by instinct Emma wraps her legs around Spiderman her arms tightening their grip on his neck. You know that feeling you get when you're on a roller coaster, the butterfly feeling when you go up the hill and then down the hill Emma was feeling like that right now. Emma was surprised she hasn't turned into street paint yet.

Emma slowly lifts her head away from Spiderman's neck and slowly looks down, her eyes widen as the people below them looked like ants. A smile appears on Emma's face, she was facing her fears and it was because of Spiderman. "I do trust you," Emma whispers inside her head finally answering the question Spiderman asked her.

I trust you.


	13. Of Super Sexy Men and Playground

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter XD I've been extremely busy with school work but I GOT AN 'A' on my Japanese test, it was a pretty big test and I spent six hours studying for it and I feel pretty good about it so that's why I'm writing this Chapter because I'm in a great mood ^_^ I would like to thank everyone who's following this story and reading it, reviewing it, it means so much to me and I'm happy. To here is the next chapter I home you like it and REVIEW and if you see any grammar mistakes please tell me so I can fix it and try not to do it again. Oh and if any of you have a twitter account you should follow me** JamieMo52507696) so here is the next chapter.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Of Super Sexy Men and Playground **

Emma's eyes slowly open, she first sees a ceiling. After a second Emma quickly leans forward and looks around. She rubs her head, '_well, at least I'm not dead,' _Emma thinks to herself as she slowly stands up a yawn escaping hermouth. Emma walks over to her dresser to see a note; she picks it up and reads it.

_Had a great time last night, _

_Thanks' for the picture, you are an amazing drawer_

_Hope we talk again soon_

_Love: Spiderman_

_P.S try not to get ran over any time soon_

Emma's eyes widen as she starts to think about everything that happened last night, "I thought it was a dream?" Emma mumbles to herself, "Well, I guess it wasn't," a smile appears on her face but soon disappears when she remembers today's Sunday which means there's school tomorrow. "I hate school," Emma says before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Emma walks down stairs her doodle book tucked underneath her arm as she enters the kitchen to see John talking away on his phone, he sounded furious. "No, no, that is unacceptable, no, no," John pauses and shakes his head, "You better get this fixed," He looks to see Emma staring at him, "I have to go, no, no, dammit, I'll be in later today," he hangs up.

"What was that about?" Emma asks sitting down grabbing a piece of toast.

"Nothing, just something happened at work, I have to go, "John says grabbing his coat, "Tell your mom I might not make it to dinner tomorrow night," John says pulling the coat on.

"So going away again?" Emma asks curious, "I hope everything works out," she adds on.

"I hope so too," he says walking out of the kitchen; Emma hears the door slam shut. Emma as never seen John that mad before, something must have happened to make him act like that. Emma finishes her piece of toast before opening her doodle book, she grabs her chewed up pencil and taps it on the table, what should she draw? She looks around, it was silent. Where was her mom?

Emma stands up and walks over to the fridge, she grabs the milk and pours her a glass before heading back to the table. She starts shaking her leg; the silence was making her nervous. Emma looks around; maybe she should go out today? She thinks to herself standing up Emma makes her way to the front room, grabs her jacket and heads out the front door. Emma walks down the steps into the city of New York, not knowing where she was headed Emma just kept on walking and walking, her hands inside her jacket pockets. Emma takes out her phone and looks down at it. Should I? She thinks to herself, no, yes, no, Emma puts her phone away she was tempted to call Peter and ask if he could hang out but decided against it not wanting to bother him which was really weird because he had no problem bothering her.

Emma slowly goes to a stop and walks into a gas station, she walks back to the freezers and grabs a coke before heading back up to the front to pay for it, she gives the worker the money and head back outside she looks around and continues to walk. She stops at the park close to her house watching the kids play, not knowing what else to do she sits down at a park bench still debating whether or not she should call Peter or not.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Emma was startled at first from the voice but when she looks away from the playground towards an older looking woman sitting next to her with glasses and curly brown hair, strains of white mix into her hair. "Oh, I startled you, I'm sorry," The woman chuckles. "You just looked like you needed to talk to someone,"

"Thanks fine," Emma says after a couple of seconds warmer up to this woman, she seemed nice, she didn't seem like the killer type to Emma anyways. "I've just been thinking,"

"Is this about a boy?" the woman asks Emma, Emma's cheeks flash red. "I'm right aren't I," the lady says laughing, "I was in love once,"

"Oh, no, no, I'm not in love," Emma says waving the lady off, "It's just some silly crush, I can't even say it's a crush, that boy, he's irking, annoying, won't stop bugging me," Emma's hand clutch into fists.

"You have it bad," The lady says laughing once again, "That's what I thought about my husband too," she says smiling, "He was all those things, but, a part of me got hooked and I couldn't get enough," she tells Emma who listens carefully. Emma intertwines her fingers together. "Something else is bugging you to,"

"Well, there is this other guy too," Emma says a smile appearing on her face as she thinks of Spiderman, "I don't really know a lot about him, but he's nice, sweet….." The lady cuts off Emma.

"So you like two guys,"

"No," Emma says, "I don't really know, I'm just confused," Emma says laughing when she realizes she's talking to a complete stranger she doesn't even know.

"What's your name sweetie?" the lady asks Emma.

"Emma," She answers.

The lady gets up and turns around to face Emma a smile still on her face, "Trust me when I say this, you'll find out soon enough which one you are truly meant to be with," she says, "But until then, don't let it overwhelm you," that was the last thing she said before walking off leaving Emma with a confused look on her face. Emma feels her phone vibrate; she takes it out and looks at the text.

**From: Super Sexy man **

**To: Emma **

**I'll be in your house in an hour, MOVIE NIGHT. **

Emma's eyes widen, who's Super Sexy Man? Wait a second…..

Peter.

Damn him.


	14. Of Movie Nights and Buttheads

**So I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I had the next chapter half way done. But then my cat knocked my computer over. I thought it was fine, until it wouldn't turn on. Later on I found out my lap tops hard drive crashed and I lost EVERYTHING! And like a dummy I am I didn't save the chapter to any flash drives or anything. Then we took it in, a week later the people who were supposed to fix it forgot about my computer making it take another week.**

**So I finally got it back and not even two days later it falls off my bed and the entire screen breaks...it was colorful. And know I'm taking it back today and I am working on the next chapter on my iPad...**

**If you haven't noticed I've been having bad luck XP but I will write the next chapter. I also got a little bit of writers block, I mean I know where the story is heading...I just don't want it to feel rushed. So if you guys have any ideas of what you want to see just review and I'll see what I can do.**

**So here is the next chapter, if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me and I'll try to fix those.**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
****Of Movie days and Buttheads **

Emma arrived at her house the same time Peter did, well, she saw him ringing her doorbell over and over again and nobody answering. So Emma stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched Peter her hands in her pockets. She wonders how many times he's going to ring the doorbell.

Peter stops ringing the door bell, sighs and turns around; stops when he sees Emma staring at him, "Where you standing there the entire time?" Peter asks, Emma tilts her head, "You could have told me," Peter chuckles. Emma has never seen Peter mad, even when she pulls pranks like this on him or calls him names or says anything to him; sometimes Emma thinks Peter doesn't have a bad bone in his entire body.

"It was funny watching you make a fool of yourself," Emma says walking up the steps. She unlocks the door and let's Peter in. She follows behind him and closes the door, "Why do you want to watch a movie," she looks down at her watch, "at three in the afternoon," She asks.

"It sounded fun," Peter says with a shrug, this time he didn't have his skateboard.

"You don't have your skateboard, why not?" Emma asks.

"So you would ask me why I don't have it," Peter says laughing at the glare Emma gives him after he was finished with his sentence. Peter walks into the living room, kicks of his shoes and sits down on the couch.

"Sure, just make yourself comfortable," Emma mumbles underneath her breathe, "So, why aren't we watching a movie at night? Since you said movie 'night'?" Emma asks.

"I'm busy tonight," Peter says with a shrug.

"Got a date?" Emma says winking at Peter as she sits down on the other chair. A part of Emma wanted Peter to say no, it's not because she has a crush on him or anything. Emma had forbidden herself to have a crush on Peter. Therefor she cannot have a crush on Peter. Emma looks over at Peter, even though his eyes reminded her of chocolate and she loves chocolate….Emma suddenly, mentally slaps herself in the face twenty times.

"No, I do not," Peter says.

"Don't you have a girlfriend or some other girl you like, who you can bother?" Emma asks, Peter shakes his head. "So you aren't dating anyone?" Emma asks Peter.

"Nope," Peter says popping the 'p' then looks over at Emma raising one of his eyebrows, "Why, are you interested?" that caused Emma to throw a pillow at Peter which he dodged.

"Gross, date you?" Emma asks, Peter pretends to be hurt, "You're, you're annoying and, and" Emma couldn't figure out what else she could say about Peter. Peter did make Emma's stomach feel weird, her legs always go numb around him and her mind explodes but that's probably because he annoys the crap out of her.

"I'm perfect," Peter says winking at Emma, "I mean, who wouldn't want to date me?" Peter asks ushering to himself.

"Me," Emma mutters.

"You'll fall for my charm, don't worry," Peter chuckles.

"So you want me to fall for you?" Emma asks catching Peter's attention, "Have you fallen for me Peter Parker?" Emma asks winking at Peter and Emma could have sworn Peter's cheeks went a little red.

"Me? Falling for you?" Peter asks laughing, "It's not like you're not pretty or anything…you're, you're annoying," Peter points out, "and I only think of you has a friend," Peter says, mostly for himself. He had to change the subject…It wasn't like Peter wasn't uncomfortable or anything but if Emma keeps on staring at him like that, he'll probably jump out a window or his face will turn bright red. "You like Spiderman anyways, I think you guys would make a perfect couple, have a couple of kids," that earned Peter another pillow to the face, two pillows actually. But at least it changed the subject; Peter was relieved.

"I'm going to kill you someday Peter Parker," Emma responds,

"I like to see you try," Peter says folding his legs. "You would probably kill me with a frying pan or something," Peter pauses, "talking about frying pans, I have the movie," Emma watches has Peter pulls out a movie, she couldn't see the title until Peter practically shoves it in her face.

"We're watching Tangled?" Emma asks looking up at Peter has she grabs the movie, "I didn't know you like this movie?"

"I do, plus the girl reminds me of you, well, not really, but the frying pan reminded me of you," this time Peter was the one rambling on, "The horse reminds me of you also,"

"Did you just compare me to a horse?" Emma asks not knowing if she should take that has an offence or not.

"Do you like Tangled?" Peter asks awkwardly.

"You are really awkward today, are you alright?" Emma asks Peter standing up and walking over to her TV to put the movie in.

"I should be asking you that," Peter retorts, "You are the one who almost got ran over by a train yesterday, about that, did you fall asleep last night? I'm guessing no because you aren't dead,"

"I had a sleepless night," Emma states.

"What did you do anyways," Peter asks, after that Emma's face turns bright red when she thinks about last night and Spiderman; Peter coughs and winks at Emma. "Are you going to tell me what happened last night to make you turn bright red?"

"Shut up, I drew most of the night," Emma says walking back over to the chair and sits down, "now shush, the movie's about to start," Emma hits play; Peter doesn't say another word has he concentrates on watching the movie but couldn't get Emma out of his head, he couldn't stop thinking about last night a smile forming on his face.


	15. Of Broken Windows and Scary Nights

**Hey guys, I am happy, overwhelmed and all out in joy because this story has gotten around 10,510 views! That is just….wow. Plus this story has also been put on 92 people's alerts and 57 favorites. 58 people have reviewed. This is just great and I want to thank everyone who's reading this story. **

**A lot of people love my character Emma and that makes me really, really happy. Emma is probably my favorite character to write because she's so fun and her interactions with Peter are so fun to write it makes me jump in joy. **

**So well a lot of people are asking me to update and I haven't for a while so I will right now and I hope you enjoy and review. Plus the drama is coming up, the rising action the awesomeness. **

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

**Of Broken Windows and Scary Nights **

"Hey Emma, I need to leave," Peter says gently shaking Emma, somewhere in the middle of the movie Emma had fallen asleep and Peter hadn't notice until now. Emma swats Peters hand away; he raises an eyebrow. "Well, I know you're awake," Peter says still not getting a response from Emma. Peter looks around; he sees the sun from outside Emma's window which was slowly setting. He looks back at Emma, "I'll dump water on you,"

"You dump water on me and I will kick your ass," Emma mutters throwing her arm over her face. Peter slowly gets up from the ground and grabs his bag.

"Well, I would pick you up and move you to your bed but I have a feeling you would bit my hand off," Peter says walking over to the door. He didn't want to leave Emma on the couch but he also didn't want to make anything awkward by picking Emma up; he also wanted to keep his hand. "See you tomorrow at school?" Peter says causing Emma to mumble something that Peter didn't quite understand, he laughs and shakes his head before walking out the front door.

Emma hears the door shut behind Peter has her eyes stayed shut. Sure, it's only around six in the evening but Emma didn't want to get up. She pulls her knees up to her chest and soon found herself falling asleep once again. At least she won't be tired tomorrow at school.

A crash wakes Emma up immediately. She leans forward; the color drains from her face. Emma looks around trying to find Peter but then remembers he went home a couple of hours ago. She looks out the window to see it's completely dark outside. She tries to think what would make a crashing sound like that and every conclusion Emma made up in her head terrified her even more than she already is. Emma clenches the couch beneath her hands and takes a deep breath before standing up; her bare feet touching the cold carpet.

Emma looks around for her phone but remembers she left it up in her room and hasn't had time to go and get it. But if Emma knew this was going to happen, she would have had it with her. Well, if Emma knew this was going to happen she would have moved to Mexico. She slowly takes a couple of steps forward. Maybe that noise was her imagination? Emma thinks to herself. But after something else crashes making Emma's stomach jump to her throat and the airs on her arm to stand Emma knew it wasn't just her imagination.

If she could get to her room and grab her phone; she would be able to call the cops and to Emma it sounded like the noise was coming from her step-dad's office. Emma slowly makes her way to the stairs keeping has quite as possible not wanting to alert the person in her house of her presents.

Has soon as she reaches the stairs she runs up them and runs to her room. She opens her door and quickly shuts it. Emma's eyes widen when her door slams shut instead of quietly shutting. "_Shit," _Emma mumbles underneath her breath backing away from the door, she trips over something and falls onto her but. Cursing under her breath about how this is not going to be like some scary movie and she's not going act like an idiot she gets back up, locks her door and grabs her phone off her bed. Emma steadies her shaking hands and dials 9-1-1.

As the phone rings Emma couldn't help but think she's been having a really bad week. Almost getting ran over twice and now somebody decided to break into _her_ house? "9-1-1, what's your emergency?" a lady on the other line finally asks but Emma couldn't say anything. A part of Emma told her to hang up and the other part told her to say everything that's happening. Emma listened to the part of her that said hang up.

Now all she could do was stare at her door waiting, listening. Emma swore she stood in the same spot for over thirty minutes before finally getting the courage to open her door. Making sure Emma had her phone in her hand she slowly walks out into the hallway. She looks around listening carefully not really wanting to die tonight. She looks around and cringes her neck towards the stairs. Her step-fathers office was just down the stairs to the right. The door was closed when she ran upstairs so luckily nobody saw her.

Emma slowly walks down stairs her fingers turning white from holding her phone so tight. She finally gets to the bottom of the stairs to see the office door was open and nobody was inside. Emma looks both ways making sure nobody would attack. She slowly walks into the office and her eyes widen. The desk was flipped, the window was broken, and books from the books shelf where on the floor torn apart and papers litter the floor. _"Who would break into an office?" _Emma thinks to herself, sure, her step-dad was a scientist but he only works with plants so what would be so important to steal?

She walks further into the office looking around, she steps on a couple of papers on the floor but don't bother to look down at them. Emma didn't know what she was doing but she knew she should call the police but she also knew she should call her step-dad since it was his office. Emma flips open her phone looks at the broken window and calls John. The phone rings a couple of times but John answers.

"Hey Emma, I'm sort of busy, do you mind calling back later?" John answers; Emma could hear other people talking in the background but she couldn't understand what they were saying. Emma was in shock and continued to stare at the broken window.

"Someone broke into your office," Emma finally manages to say.

"What!" John says, "Are you okay? Are you hurt," Emma shakes her head but remembers he can't see her. Finally after a couple of seconds Emma falls out of her trance and goes back to her normal self.

"Some idiot decided to break into your office, your office is a mess, I'm not hurt," Emma says, "I just got scared, that's all," Emma adds then walks behind the desk. "Do you want me to call the police?" Emma asks already knowing his answer, I mean, sure John would want her to call the police since it is a break in.

"No," John says a little too fast, Emma raises an eyebrow.

"Don't you want to catch…...?" Emma starts but John cuts her off.

"I said no," John says like he was in a rush, Emma was taken aback by the sound of anger in his voice. "Is your mom home?"

"No,"

"Can you call someone, I don't want you there alone," Emma looks around and nods her head again forgetting John was not in the same room.

"Yeah, I can," Emma says.

"Okay, I want you to get out of the office and go to your room and lock the door, I'll be home has soon as I can," John hangs up without Emma knowing. She pulls her phone away from her ear and puts it back into her pocket. Emma walks over to a drawer that has been pulled out of the desk and thrown on the floor, she turns it back over. Something catches Emma's eye, she pulls on the bottom of the drawer and the wood falls out with a piece of paper. It was a small yellow paper; she picks it up seeing it only has a number. Emma takes out her phone and quickly puts the number in her phone before putting the paper back and going back to her room.

Emma didn't call anyone and making sure the office door was closed and locked. Emma knew her mom wouldn't go into it, like she said nobody except John goes into there. Emma also had a feeling John wouldn't want her mom to find out about the break in, Emma also had a feeling John was hiding something which confused Emma. What would he be hiding? He only works with plants…they're not really important, well; to Emma it's not important.

Emma sits on her bed staring down at the phone number she wrote down, it could be nothing or it could be something. The curiosity side of Emma takes over as she puts her phone in her pocket and grabs her drawing book knowing she won't get any sleep tonight. Emma knew John told her to call someone and when he said that Peter popped into her head but Emma didn't because only two thought ran through her head.

Who would break into Johns office and why?

Hours later a picture of John's office destroyed was drawn into Emma's doodle book.


	16. Of Gym Class and Haunting Secrets

**Hey guys thanks for everyone who's reviewed my story Doodle Worthy, I've been working really hard on this one and I think it's going along pretty well. I like my character Emma and it seems like a lot of people also love my character Emma and I'm glad and happy for that. So here is the next chapter the action continues. **

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**Of Gym Class and Haunting Secrets **

"Emma?" Peter asks walking over to the back table of the lunchroom to see Emma's head buried in her arms, it looked like she was sleeping. Peter looks around places his skateboard under the table and sits down. "Emma?" Peter goes to poke Emma in the back of the head but pauses inches away from her hair. Peter then quickly pokes Emma without thinking causing what sounded like a wale noise to come from Emma. Peter raises an eyebrow.

Emma lifts her head up and rubs her eyes, "You look dead," Peter says holding back a laugh covering his mouth with his hands. Emma slowly turns her head and glares at Peter. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Peter asks, "Because the last time I saw you, you were drooling on your couch," Emma's head makes contact with the table again as she flips Peter off. "You do realize we have gym class after lunch right," Emma quickly leans up and turns to face Peter then pokes his noise.

"I am trying to sleep," she says a yawn escaping her mouth; she closes her eyes for a second shakes her head and opens her eyes again. "You weren't here this morning?" Emma says raising her eyebrow at Peter, he shrugs his shoulders. "Where were you?"

"I had some things to take care of," Peter tells Emma.

"That made you sound like you're in the mafia?" Emma states.

"Maybe I am," Peter replies .Emma again raises her eyebrow and looks him up and down a laugh evading the silence.

"You're too skinny," Emma says, "and lanky"

"That hurt," Peter pretends to act hurt putting his hand over his heart.

"Do you need any tissues?" Emma asks.

"Do I see bags under your eyes?" Peter tries to grab Emma's cheek but she slaps his hand away causing Peter to laugh and try to grab Emma's cheek again but she smacks his hand away. Emma couldn't help the smile evading her lips. "Do I see a blush?" Peter asks poking her cheeks. Emma smacks Peters hand away.

"I don't blush," Emma states.

"I beg to differ," Peter replies just as the bell rings, Emma groans and stands up.

"I don't want to go," Emma says as Peter stands up, "Gym is too much work,"

"You're lazy," Peter laughs, "Come on, I heard we're playing soccer today,"

"I'm going to get hit by a ball, I just know it, it's like my head is a ball magnet," Emma explains gesturing at her head.

"I won't let it hit you," Peter tells Emma and she looks at him. An awkward silence feels the space between the two before they start walking to gym. Emma heads to the girls changing room and Peter heads to the boys.

Emma avoids watching all the girls get dressed while she stood there holding her gym clothes. She hated getting dressed in front of other girls, she doesn't hate her body but she just feels awkward. She walks slowly away and quickly hides behind something and gets dressed. Emma walks quickly into the gym room and the first person she looks for is Peter, why was he the first one; Emma doesn't know. She sees Peter on the other side of the gym holding a soccer ball, Emma makes her way quickly over to him.

Emma never really liked gym but her gym teacher Couch Peterson was a pretty snazzy and chill guy so when Emma didn't feel like doing anything she would talk to him or doodle in her notebook. But that's because she didn't have any friends in this class to mess around with. "Ready to kick a ball?" Peter asks kicking the ball over to Emma and luckily Emma catches it with her foot before it passes her.

"I was not," Emma says.

"At least you caught it," Peter points out causing Emma to kick the soccer ball back to Peter harder than he did. Peter quickly catches it with his foot. Emma sees him wince and raises an eyebrow. Peter slowly kicks the ball and walks closer to her but Emma notice the limp in his walk.

"Why are you limping?" Emma points out and Peter looks up at her.

"I'm not limping," He states.

"Then why are you walking weird?" Emma asks.

Peter kicks the ball to Emma who catches it again, "You're seeing stuff, I'm not walking weird," Peter argues. Emma kicks the ball back and Peter misses it and walks/limps over to it but this time it looked like he was trying to hide it. Emma sighs in frustration and walks over to Peter, grabs his hand and pulls him over to the benches.

"Sit," Emma declares pointing at the bench, Peter only looks at it.

"Why?" He asks.

"Sit before I break your ankle you can't stand on it," Peter sits down soon after that. Emma sits down and grabs Peters foot that he's been limping on and not gently too causing Peter to wince. Emma smirks and roles up his pant leg to see a swollen ankle. "It looks sprained, but I'm not a doctor," Emma explains, "You should get a doctor to check this out,"

"Oh my mistake I thought you were a doctor," Peter jokes, Emma glares at him.

"How did you even manage to do this," Emma asks.

"Fell of my skateboard," Peter lies, Emma looks up and raises her eyebrow a part of her didn't believe in Peter but she wasn't going to push the subject. He wasn't telling her for a reason, wait, Peter bugs her all the time.

"I don't believe you," Emma states folding her arms,

"You caught me," Peter says holding up his hands, "I'm in the mafia," this causes Emma to smack Peters ankles and he winces in pain.

"If you don't want to tell me, fine," Emma tells Peter, "I keep secrets from you; you can keep secrets from me," But a part of Emma was hurt that Peter was keeping a secret from her, sure, they aren't that great of friends and maybe Peter wasn't lying and he did fall off his skateboard but another part of Emma told her not to believe in that. Because the gym is close to the main road Emma and Peter both here sirens and a lot of them. "What's going on?" Emma questions looking at Peter; Couch Peterson walks over to the two. "Do you know what's going on?" Emma asks.

"I think the old science building exploded, the one on the other side of town," Couch Peterson says shrugging, "I just read that on my phone," he says putting away his phone then shrugs again, he was a shrugger. I look over at Peter who takes his leg off of my lap.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom," Peter says walking off still limping. I raise my eyebrow at him as he walks through the boy locker room doors. Why didn't Emma believe him again? She stands up and quickly makes her way to the boy locker room and walks in luckily for Emma there weren't any boys in there, Peter wasn't even in there.

"What the hell?" Emma whispers out loud taking out her phone and was about to call Peter when she hears another ringing. She walks past the lockers to see Peters phone on the ground she picks it up and looks around.

Peter was nowhere in sight.


	17. Of Burning Buildings and Secrets Slowly

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN **

**Of Burning Buildings and Secrets Slowly Revealing **

Emma picks up Peter's phone and looks around before stuffing his phone in her back pocket. She walks out of the boys changing room right as the bell rings. A couple of boys stare at her weird when she walks out but she shrugs it off and walks out of the Gym not bothering getting dressed in her regular clothes. Emma goes directly to her locker and opens it taking out Peter's phone. "_He's hiding something," _Emma thinks to herself looking at his phone. The minute bell rings but it doesn't look like Emma would be going to her next class. "_Peter started acting weird when they mentioned the burning building?" _Emma didn't know why Peter would start acting weird; he did like science maybe he freaked out because all of the science stuff was burning. That didn't sound like Peter though.

She grabs her bag and shuts her locker. Emma puts Peter's phone back in her back pocket and heads to the exit doors next to the Gym. A lot of kids who ditch school leave through this door and never get caught. Sure, Emma didn't want to leave the school but Peter did disappear on her. Did he really think she wouldn't go looking for him?

Emma walks out of the school a couple more fire trucks pass her. She had to cover her hears because it was so loud. She looks over to where the lab is. She didn't see it but she did see smoke rising in the sky on the other side of town. Was Emma stupid for ditching school and walking to where a big fire was? Well, yes, but Peter was actually her only friend she had and for some reason she cared about that kid and didn't want him hurt.

Emma than braces herself for the long walk to the science lab; a couple of people looked at her probably wondering why she wasn't in school but she ignored them and kept on walking. After about ten minutes she actually debated if she should ask someone for a ride. But last night pops back into her head. She didn't really want to get into a car with an ax murderer that's something that's not on her bucket list.

About twenty minutes later she sees the science lab and it looked horrible; like it could crumble to the ground at any moment. There are cops making sure nobody get past the yellow tape, people are also taking pictures; there is also a lot of noise. Emma looks closely at the science lab it looked familiar, wait? Wasn't this the science lab John is working in? Emma would have been freaking out if she didn't know John was on a business trip.

"People calm down, we have everything in order," A cop says holding his hands up.

"What caused the explosion?" Someone pushes past Emma he has a microphone and was talking into it. He practically shoved it in the cops face. Emma holds back a laugh she didn't like news people. Then Emma remembers she was actually here for a reason. To find Peter if he was even here; he's probably back at school wondering where she was.

The science building shakes causing the ground around it to shake. Emma stumbles on her feet like everyone else around her did. A couple seconds later it was calm until another small explosion happens. Emma covers her hears as the screams get louder her eyebrows furrow together, why was everyone screaming. "Isn't Spiderman in there?" Emma's eyes widen when she looks back at the reporter, "He went in there to save the scientist who didn't make it out, is he still in there?" Emma looks at the building, Spiderman was in there. A ping of fear tugs at Emma's heart. She knew this is what Spiderman does he saves people but she never saw him in action. Well, when he saved her but that was different.

Emma walks closer to the tape wishing she could get closer to the building. Emma was now actually afraid for Spiderman and Peter. Where was Peter, where was Spiderman. Emma only has two friends and now she doesn't know where either of them are. Well, she never knows where Spiderman is but it seems that Peter is always around her and now he's not. '_Spiderman's in there?' _Emma thinks to herself watching the burning building.

Emma's mind goes back to Peter, maybe he wasn't here and she was just acting all stupid. Her mom's going to be pretty mad when she finds out Emma ditched school to find a boy who was actually at school when she was here. Emma sighs running her hand through her hair. She turns around to start walking back when she hears the noise get louder.

She quickly turns around to see a couple of man walk out of the burning building fire fighters run over to them. She raises her eyebrow, wasn't Spiderman still in there? She resists the urge to run into the building moves slowly away from it. Emma stops a couple blocks down to look back but something in the aisle way catches her attention. It was a figure, she squints her eyes to get a better look at whoever it is. The person jumps onto the wall and starts climbing up it. Wait? That's Spiderman. A smile appears on Emma's face but quickly disappears when Spiderman falls backwards off the wall and lands on the floor, he doesn't get back up.

Emma didn't know she could run that fast but when she saw Spiderman fall she was right at his side seconds after. She falls onto her knees to see he's costume was all ripped and burnt she looks at him not sure what to do. '_I'm not a doctor'_ the words she said to Peter echo in her head.

"You better not be dead," Emma whispers poking Spiderman's shoulder, his chest raises and falls; he was still breathing that's a good sign. "I don't know what to do," Emma runs her hands through her hair once again and goes to grab her phone. She freezes when a hand wraps around her wrist. She looks down to see Spiderman has grabbed her hand.

"No ambulance," He whispers trying to lean up but coughs and falls back down.

"Oh so you want to suffer?" Emma questions raising her eyebrow at Spiderman.

"I'm fine," He says leaning up but this time he makes it all the way, "Just a little torn up,"

"A little?" Emma questions. Spiderman goes to move but winces and grabs his side. "You are clearly heart," Spiderman then chuckles catching Emma off guard he mumbles something under his breath.

"Emma Richardson cares about me?" He says and Emma's eyes widen. Where did she hear that before? Wait…

"How did you know my last name?" Emma suddenly asks. Spiderman removes his hand from Emma's wrist. It was silent.

"You told me," Spiderman hesitates.

"I don't…" Emma was cut off by Spiderman.

"Oh I am hurt, Oh I think I'm dying," Spiderman says overdramatic has he tries to stand up. Emma raises her eyebrow at him before slowly standing up with him. Spiderman keeps his hand at his side and stares at Emma well that's what Emma thought he was doing, he's wearing a mask she could see a little skin because the mask was ripped at the cheek. "I should go,"

"You're hurt," Emma says, "how are you…." Spiderman springs a web from his wrist which attaches to the end of the wall above them.

"You should get back to school," was the last thing Spiderman says before disappears over the wall. Emma stares at the space he was just in she looks around noticing something on the ground. She walks towards it and picks it up; it was a piece of glass a sprinkle of blood was on it. She looks back up Spiderman.

"_Emma Richardson cares about me?" _

Emma nits her eyebrows together, where did she hear that before? She's heard it somewhere and how did Spiderman know her last name?


End file.
